Just a Massage
by Hellmouth23
Summary: Kate’s a talented Masseur and Jack’s a very tense client who has never taken a break, much less a massage in years. However what starts as a simple massage turns into a whole lot more for the Good Doctor. JATE AU. NEW CHAP UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Massage**

**Hey guys I'm back with another jate oneshot that basically revolves around plotless smut., well partially plotless, hehe. Now this is something that I've never tried before so I'm a little nervous about what you guys would think of it. So without further interruption here it is ;)**

**Summary : Kate's a talented Masseur and Jack's a very tense client who has never taken a break, much less a massage in years. So he decides to give his friend's advice a try and ease up a bit at their Office Spa. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own lost but if I did I would have answered some questions by now ;)**

Enjoy

"C'mon man just take it" Marc offered while trying to shove the free coupon he got from the Spa. It was offering a free whole body massage, something he felt Jack desperately needed, to work the stress that still lingered heavily across his once lively features.

Even since his divorce with Sarah, which didn't really end on mutual terms seeing as Jack still wanted to fix it ; he had never really done anything fun or interesting since then, except bury himself into his work, heart and soul, which he failed to realize was not only making him incredibly emotionless at times, but it was also starting to have a serious effect on his health, particularly in the fact where he would go without food for days on end, his usual excuse being his work and his work only, and being his best friend and all Marc wasn't gonna put up with it anymore and made a firm decision to do something about it.

"Look Marc I gotta go" Jack expressed in a hurried fashion while taking a look at his now beeping beeper to see who was calling for him. However the next minute he was surprised to find that the beeper was no longer in his hands anymore but thrown out of the window, which made Jack angry at first, but as he saw the wicked little smirk now present on his friend's face, he just sighed in a tired manner and plopped himself down on the couch, suddenly realizing that taking a break may not be such a bad idea after all.

"Have fun" Marc simply said while walking past him and throwing the coupon into his lap, making Jack seriously think about it, and after some serious mental deliberation, he had come up with a decision and made his way over to the elevators.

She had been doing this for four whole years now. Seeing the same old people day in and day out, and as much as it was fun in the beginning to get to know and associate with these Clients of hers, she really started to get bored of seeing and doing the same damn thing everyday. She was really all about adventure and mystery and striving to see what could really be accomplished in life, but the best she could do right now was do this job to pay the bills, because ever since her mother so tragically died of incurable illness, the hospital bills had pretty much sucked up all the money, leaving her with nothing but her Mother's belongings and a house that wasn't even insured, thanks to her bastard Step father who never even paid attention to anything else except what brand of liquor he could try next.

"Katie" a slender blonde woman called out to her, snapping the brunette completely out of her thoughts and then focusing on the task at hand.

"What is it Shannie?" Kate asked while coming over to her friend who was standing at the doorway obviously admiring something or someone who had just caught her eye, and as she reluctantly walked over to where the blonde was standing, she too suddenly didn't mind the view as well.

He was gorgeous from head to toe she immediately concluded as her eyes wandered over the expanse of his broad shoulders that were unfortunately covered up by the starch coat he was wearing at the moment. Never the less she allowed her gaze to travel lower and lower, and with each inch that was explored, she started to feel herself getting clouded with an unknown and unexpected feeling of excitement and unadulterated lust , of hoping that he would be her Client, so that she could have the chance to explore him even further, like she was suddenly longing to now.

"Katie, Katie!! hellooo" Shannon tried while waving her hand in the way of Kate's face to try and snap her out of the intense gaze she still had on the very chiselled and handsome looking Doctor whom she would have charmed the pants off herself if she didn't have a boyfriend already.

"Huh, yeah!! what" Kate managed to get out , not really being able to form any kind of sentence whatsoever because she was too busy checking out everything the person behind her was doing. The way he moved across the floor, and the way he ran his long and masculine hands through his shortly cropped hair, a clear sign of tiredness and stress, something she felt and wanted to soothe right away with her very own hands.

"Wow your really into him, eh!" Shannon mused from noticing the kind of trance Kate was in by this mysterious man's presence.

"Shannon" Kate replied, her tone coming in the form of a clear warning to her friend because she had really had enough of men at this point. Always subconsciously setting herself up with the cheating type and after it happened for the fourth time with her, she initially gave up on men and decided to fly solo for the time being.

"What!! Come on Katie, I mean look at him. He's drop dead gorgeous, and judging by the size of those feet, I'm guessing that he's probably packing a lot in the lower region." Shannon whispered to the now shocked brunette standing right next to her, not really wanting to hear the next thing that came out of her mouth. So with that she made the move to walk off, but was stopped on her way by a voice calling out to her, a voice she had become familiar with and befriended over the past few years of her working here.

"Hey Rose what's up?" Kate announced while coming over to the desk where the man she had been secretly admiring was also standing there briefly glancing over at her and then running his hand over his face to hopefully wipe away the tiredness away from his sunken features.

"Just wanted to know if you could fit in another Client today, I mean I kn…" Rose started to say but was cut off by Kate who just nodded ecstatically in an agreeing manner, eliciting a little chuckle from the elderly woman who could clearly see why she wouldn't say no, and with that Rose instructed the man to follow the brunette and he wordlessly agreed in return, this time taking the actual time to gaze at the woman in front of him. He had to admit that she was downright beautiful and it wasn't the usual kind, but one that came from within and he couldn't help but get lost in it as a result. _Snap out of it man she'll probably think you're a rapist or something if you keep on staring_, he ridiculously said to himself as he now just stood in front of the brunette just staring intently at her.

"So" Kate simply said while trying to compose herself enough to not give away any signal of the excitement which was literally bursting at the very sight of him so close to her.

"So…..Kate, mind showing me to the room?" Jack asked awkwardly while noticing her name tag. He knew he should have kept it strictly professional, but what would be so bad in finding out what her name was and he was glad he did because the smile he got in return was enough to make him completely forget about anything else that came after. However he was alert enough to follow her to the room where she was currently heading towards, and he noted that she was briefly stopped on her way by a blonde woman who was whispering something into her ear, something that was enough to make her creamy and luxurious skin now turn a bright shade of pink which he thought was funny, but cute in the way she just hung her head for the rest of the way, trying to hide the blush that was still present on her freckled cheeks.

"Have fun" Shannon announced more to both of them, than just Kate, and all the brunette did in response was glare and then mutter a shut up to her and with that she walked into one of the private rooms, with Jack following closely, a smile on his face.

"So what's it gonna be today Doctor…" Kate announced while shutting the door to the room and waiting for a response.

"Jack" the man simply offered and then waited anxiously to be instructed what to do next because he really didn't do this very often, so he was pretty new to this form of relaxation he was gonna be experiencing.

"Doctor Jack" Kate replied and in response the man just laughed out loud, making her blush like a fool once again. _God he has a good laugh, _she mused upon looking at him trying to get his giggles under control.

"Shepherd's my last name, Jack's my first." The man explained to the brunette in front of him who turned an even deeper shade of pink for feeling like a complete and utter idiot. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She asked herself while trying to come up with something suitable and professional to say.

"Oh okay well….um….why don't you take it off….I mean why don't you get changed and I'll prepare everything" Kate managed to get out while now avoiding his gaze and pointing to the bathroom behind her, and all Jack did in response was nod slowly and then walk in the direction of the bathroom while briefly brushing his hand against hers on the way and sending a jolt of anticipation running through her body from the touch of his skin on hers, she couldn't help but think of what it would feel like if he had to go all the way with her. _Stop it, he's just a client and it's forbidden anyway _she reminded herself and from there on she made the firm decision of sticking to what she had told herself, but as she turned around and saw the very same man standing in nothing but a towel wrapped firmly around his solid and broad waist, all she could think about was exploring what lay underneath, _maybe I should act on Shannon's statement, _she wickedly said to herself while admiring the slight bulge that seemed to stick itself out quite proudly through the fluffy white towel which wrapped around his body deliciously.

"Well why don't you make yourself comfortable while I help soothe things down a bit" Kate offered while setting up the candles around the room and then pressing play on the little stereo which now welcomed the room with the sounds of Enigma.

"Wow never pegged you for an Enigma fan?" Jack teased while coming over to lie on the bed that lay under a long metal bar which travelled along the length of the bed, he briefly noted as he went to remove his towel to then lie under the coverings of the bed, not even seeing that Kate was now breathing extremely heavily and trying her best to hide it by covering her gasping mouth at the sheer sight of his masculine form becoming uncovered before her focused and hungry eyes. However she soon snapped out of it when the handsome man she had been fantasising about yet again was calling out her name and asking if she was alright and all she could do in response was offer him a slight smile and then continue on with her job, firstly by asking him the all impending question.

"So what's it gonna be Mr. Shepherd?" Kate asked the good doctor, secretly hoping that he would want "the works" , which merely consisted of a full body massage, including the parts of him she was literally itching to touch and caress.

"Well what would you suggest Kate?" Jack offered while turning around now on the bed and then raising his eyebrows at the shy brunette.

"Well I could offer you the special of the week, but I'd have to let you experience it rather than tell you about it." Kate replied playing along with the Doctor's playful banter. In response all Jack did was turn around on the bed once again, laying on his stomach and then waiting in anticipation for what was going to happen.

He anxiously waited for the next five minutes, and then all of a sudden he felt some pressure on his back, but it was of the good and soothing kind as he now felt Kate's small feet rubbing and kneading along the length of his back, while also spreading the oil she had sprinkled over him earlier on.

"Mmmmm" was all he could utter at the moment, never having felt so relaxed in his entire life, but another part of him was oddly aroused by her bare and oil covered feet rubbing slowly against the aching points on his back, trying to knead out the knots that were still keeping him tense and uneasy.

Kate on the other hand was trying her hardest to not act on the passion she was feeling within her. The passion to attach her mouth to his now lathered skin, rather than allowing her feet and hands to do the job instead. Plus the sound of his continuous moaning was not making matters any easier for and all she could do now was try to focus on doing her job while furiously biting her lip to stop herself from moaning out loudly at how he was already making her feel.

For the next few minutes she just continued on with massaging the entire back of his body with her feet while grasping the metal bar above her to stop from slipping and falling, but honestly she didn't mind it all too much if she just so happened to fall on top of his strong and muscular body. However the closest she could get right now was massaging him and making sure that she wouldn't miss an inch of him.

"Shit that feels good!" Jack uttered and then moaned out loud when Kate suddenly crouched down on him and worked on his upper neck with her hands, while she sub- consciously rubbed her now panty clothed bottom into his, making him moan and start to harden as well.

_What the hell is happening to me? _He suddenly wondered to himself as he tried to switch to a more comfortable position so that she wouldn't be able to catch on to his obvious erection which was growing considerably with each rub she was making with her bottom. Much to his discomfort her thrusts started to get more urgent along with the strokes she was making with her hands along his shoulders, and as much as he tried to ignore it and calm himself down, even attempting to stroke himself at one point, it didn't seem to work. So with that he surprised her by suddenly using his hands to still the rhythmic movement she was making with her own, and with no warning whatsoever, he turned himself around so that he could face her, and when he did, he hardened even further at seeing her dressed in nothing but a skimpy pair of lingerie, making her look more delicious than ever, and with that he started to stroke the sides of her body in the same motion and rhythm she was initiating upon him only minutes ago.

At this point Kate couldn't help but close her eyes and moan at the feeling of his long and soothing hands working her into a soothed and sort of lucid state, but the passion which was erupting further within her wanted to return the favour and hopefully do more as a result. So with that she made the daring move to open her eyes once again and then place her hands flat on his hairy pecs and when he didn't seem to tell her to stop, she took it upon herself and started rubbing her hands along the expanse of his now rapidly breathing chest. Her hands running slowly and smoothly through the light covering of hair that covered his chest, making him look so masculine and sexy.

He on the other hand started inching his hands up her body, slowly making his way up to the straps of her bra and then removing each one and allowing them to fall completely before him, her bashful breasts now hovering in front of his wanting eyes, and the very next second he acted on that hunger, to have those waiting breasts in his gasping mouth, sucking it hardly and deeply into his mouth and making her throw her head back and grasp his head even closer to her, wanting even more of him on her. At this point every fibre of her being was screaming at her to go all the way and make this an experience to remember, but a tiny ounce of her was thinking about what would happen from this moment on and what would happen if she allowed it to continue any further, she could very well loose her job over this. However as he removed her now soaked panties with his right hand while his mouth worked on her throat, she couldn't help but give into the sensation of his kisses and also feeling his fully erect and hard cock demanding it's sudden and urgent right to enter her and also allow her to experience the thickness and feel of him completely, without any barriers, and at this point she had no will to speak because her mind was too filled with satisfying the ache which was circulating around her pulsing center and the very next second it was also joined by Jack's entire length burying itself in her, right up to the base, making her scream into his mouth at the feeling of his pulsing and swollen head now brushing against her g-spot and igniting the fire within her lower belly to spread even further and almost burst when he started to move within her, him thrusting upwards into her trembling body and making her feel even more excited and wanting of what he was going to allow them both to experience.

"Oh god, oh, oh," Kate kept on muttering as she started to now thrust against him harder, feeling him go even deeper with each thrust. However she was suddenly pulled out of her dizzy trance when she felt that he wasn't moving within her anymore, instead he was making the move to actually pull out from her so that he could act on what he was wanting to do next. To his good luck she followed through with his brief instructions and now she found herself on all fours on the table while Jack allowed his dark and lust filled eyes to run across the expanse of her smooth and slender body, stopping at her bottom.

The whole time Kate too was focused on his observation of her body and when his eyes landed on the place she wanted him the most at the moment, she thought that he would take her right there and then, but he surprised her further when he took the bottle of oil and spread it over her entire back, making her close her eyes again at not only the cold feeling of the oil on her, but of the way his hands spread them slowly across her back, and he intensified the pleasure even further when he also plunged his hardened length into her while still rubbing hands across her back, spreading the oil further with each full thrust he made with his rock hard cock.

"Uh God Jack I need…I need" Kate tried to get out, and when Jack saw her fondling her breasts, he immediately pulled her up into his embrace with one hand and used the other to spread some of the oil across the expanse of her breasts, making her simply throw her head back onto his shoulder and moan in complete satisfaction.

"You gonna come for me baby" Jack whispered into her ear while sucking slowly on her earlobe and quickening his thrusts to hopefully make her erupt at the same time he would. All he got in response was a slight nod and a moan, and with that his thrusts gained even more speed while his oil covered hand moved lower and rubbed along her now sizzling center, sending her into an even louder moaning fit and the very next second they both suddenly screamed out and erupted into each other. Their oil and sweat covered bodies moving into one another and still moving slightly in the rhythm they had been engaged in just moments ago.

"Well I'll probably have to make this a weekly thing then huh" Jack teased while retrieving his clothes as Kate just smiled while rolling her eyes, and then making the move to retrieve her own clothes, not before she was suddenly caught off guard by a half naked Jack wrapping his arms around her from behind and then forcing her to turn around while she still tried to put her clothes back on and hurry before anyone noticed what they had been up to.

"Jack" Kate half whined and half moaned as his lips made a slow trail from her lips to the expanse of her still bare neck. His stubble rubbing along her skin and surprisingly revving her up for another round. Although she knew she couldn't do it again because her Boss was probably wondering what was keeping her, so with that she pulled away from him completely, making him pout in disappointment, but it was soon eased when she placed a gentle kiss on his lips, clearly telling him that she didn't want to end it here and chalk it down to a one time thing.

"So can I see you again?" Jack offered once they pulled apart and all Kate did in response was smile and then place another kiss on his lips, a clear enough form of agreement that she did want to continue this. So once they were fully dressed, while still exchanging some kisses along the way, he took out one of his office cards and offered it to her, telling her to give him a call and with one last deep kiss exchanged between the two of them, he walked out of the room while still trying to steal a few kisses from her and once he was out the door, she just turned around and looked at the bed in front of her and just thought of how this had all started in the first place.

**So what do you think guys??**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back and with another massaging, jexy filled like update, but there are bound to be a few surprises that could as a result, give this two shot a very open ending. Anyway I hope you guys will like this update as much as the first one, and thanks so much for all the positive feedback guys, it truly means a lot to me and I hope you'll keep doing it ;)**

**BTW : I don't know if you guys know, but alerts are down so I'm truly sorry if I haven't been able to reply to any of your PM'S!**

Enjoy

As she stepped out of the room, she and Jack had previously been in, she was suddenly faced with a wicked smiling blonde woman. One who had become a more than valued friend to her over her years of working here.

"Oh you little slut." Shannon remarked upon noticing the more than noticeable glow now adorning the brunette's face. A more than clear result of what she had suspected was going on in there all along.

"I have no idea what your talking about Shannie I mea…" Kate managed to get out while trying her hardest to hide the smile which couldn't seem to disappear, and halfway through it she couldn't seem to hold the happy and carefree feeling within her any longer, and with that she allowed her smile to show itself in all it's glory. Not even caring of what anyone thought about her at that point, mainly because she was too happy to care about anything else, other than what she had experienced not so long ago.

Her body literally hummed at the memory of his oil lathered hands running across the expanse of her sizzling body and how each caress made her feel even more wanting of the next one. She knew that she shouldn't have allowed it to take place to begin with, but there was just something within his deep and luxurious gaze that just made her want to give in to anything he desired, and truth be told a part of her did it mainly because she was curious find out what he was like behind the exterior she was initially met with.

"Oh don't give me that crap." Shannon tried replying in a stern voice, but failed miserably because she too was itching to smile. Being genuinely happy at the sight of her best friend feeling carefree and content. Something she never thought the brunette would ever experience, and especially with the "Good Doctor", or so he was known as around the hospital.

"So how was it?" the blonde inquired and in response Kate pretended to look ridiculously upon her, but once again her smile gave her away and with that she simply replied by saying….

"Hmmm" The brunette expressed and then wordlessly left, leaving the gasping blonde behind her to only imagine and dream of what it could have been like to be with this man.

Later on in the day and Kate had volunteered to lock up, which not only surprised her boss Rose, but her friend Shannon as well because any other day and the brunette would make up some lame excuse about how she wasn't feeling too good, but today she was going out of her way to help around.

"_Wow, he must have been good",_ Shannon said to herself as she watched her friend literally skip about, doing her daily chores around the office.

She was about to make her way out through the main entrance of the hospital, when she was suddenly grasped from behind and pulled back into something or someone, she then thought as she felt the growing warmth of the person behind her, waiting for her to turn around.

"Hey." the person now only inches away from her face expressed before attempting to lean forward so that they could seal the gesture with a kiss. One that turned a lot more passionate than Kate had anticipated when she first felt his lips, his sweet and slightly coffee flavoured lips touching and caressing hers.

"Mmmmm" he moaned as he pulled away, smiling at the brunette as she still had her eyes closed, relishing in the moment, and his smile grew considerably when the brunette in front of him turned a very embarrassing shade upon now noticing that they were victims to the watchful and curious eyes around them. She wasn't sure what they were doing at this point or where they might be heading towards as well. _Were they an official couple now?_ They hadn't even been on a date yet and they had already slept together. A thing she rarely did with any man, especially when she barely knew the guy. However as she looked up into his watchful gaze on her, she couldn't help but feel that she already knew enough about him to sense that maybe this wasn't just a one time thing after all. That maybe this could progress into something fulfilling and promising.

"You okay?" Jack inquired in all concern now over her catatonic like expression, and all the brunette could do in response was nod slightly and then make the daring move of pecking him on the lips, in front of everyone, not bothered with what everyone might think of her or him at this point.

He on the other hand took the daring gesture with willing ease because even though they had only been together once, and in the heat of the moment he amusingly recollected ; he knew that there was something different here, something about her, and he was curious to find out, so with that he grasped hold of her hand and walked with her over to the parking area.

When they got to her car, he pushed her against the hood, forcing and allowing her to feel his hard body, touching and brushing against her in a more than teasing manner, to mainly elicit that deep and dragged out moan from her which had already become a piece of music to his ears, and he wasn't disappointed in the least when he got it the very next minute, not once but twice and with a wet, deep kiss to go along with it, making him more than willing to take her right here. However in the end he moaned in slight frustration and controlled himself, wanting to do it the right way this time. So with that he pulled away, but still kept her wrapped in his arms while proposing for a way to make this work between them.

"So Ms. Austen..." he spoke while briefly noticing her name tag and then continuing on with what he wanted to offer. "What have you got planned tonight?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrows, eliciting a light chuckle from her in response.

"Not much really Dr. Shepherd." She uttered, putting a distinct amount of emphasis on the word doctor. Feeling weirdly aroused by the title and how good it sounded, but she snapped out of it for the time being and went on with what she had to say, "Why do you have something in mind?" she purred while slowly running her hands through his clothed chest, still being able to feel his now sizzling warmth radiating through the thin material. _Two could play at this game_ he thought, and with that he inched his hands all the way down her upper body and then they stopped, and while one hand went to grasp one of her ass cheeks, the other slipped through the back of her trousers, now touching and fingering what he could feel was literally burning now for his immediate attention.

"Well since neither of us has even realised that it's Valentine's day today, I thought that maybe ahh…" he had to stop to try and get a hold on the way she kept bucking into him from what he was doing to her at the moment, and once he briefly stopped his ministrations on her, she stilled as well and willed for her green eyes to open and meet his brown and concentrated ones.

"I thought that maybe you would like to be my Valentine." he sweetly offered, while slightly singing the last part and making her chuckle in response at the utter cuteness of his statement.

"I think it's a little too early for that, don't you think?" Kate teased while running her hands through his shortly cropped and making moan deeply in response.

"So how's 8.30 sound?" Jack asked her while still trying to keep a hold of himself, especially in the area which suddenly became very tight and painful for him.

"A little sure of yourself aren't we Doctor. How do you even know that I would want to see you again." she replied while looking at him straight in the eye, a wicked smile adorning her freckled features the whole time, making him briefly bask in the sheer beauty she possessed, inside and out.

"Well because there's no one else who can do this." he said right before he inched the hand he had down her trousers, even lower so that it now met with her tight and now slightly dripping opening. The tip of his index finger dipping within that very wetness, and then using it as a lubricant to inch his finger within even more.

"Or this." he whispered inches away from her lips right before he then sealed it with his very own.

"Jack" she could only moan as she pulled away from his lips and threw her head back while grasping him closer with her arms, so that she could feel him while he now slowly thrusted his finger within her. Striving to make her feel what she was already forming within him at this very moment as she kept on moaning his name in a slightly idolised manner, which in response hardened him even further. To the extent where he couldn't even move, except inch himself closer to her so that he could ride this out gradually.

"Kate, Kate we have to stop before we.." he managed to get out before e lost all his sense of will, when she latched her lips onto his stubbled neck, while rubbing his very prominent erection with her miracle soothing hands.

"Kate we can't. Not here." he moaned out while trying his hardest to keep himself in control and also keep his mind off what he wanted at this very minute, which might not be so appropriate in the presence of watchful eyes. Much to his good luck she pulled away, now equally embarrassed about the way she was behaving with him previously, and in a public place above all.

"Oh God I'm sorry I…" she started rambling but was cut off by Jack's lips forcefully crashing hers, to mainly show her that it was completely okay and that he felt the same way as well.

"So what do you say?" Jack asked again, his expression filled with nothing but hope and promise and Kate couldn't help but melt into it and finally give in. So with that she quickly wrote her address down on a spare piece of paper, and with a few more deep kisses exchanged they finally managed to separate themselves from each other for the time being.

Five hours later and she was still deciding what to wear. Not feeling overly satisfied with each outfit she had picked out originally, but in the end she had finally made a choice and she now looked at herself in the mirror, she knew that it was the one. It was a perfect black fitting dress which ended just above her knees. When she initially bought the dress much to Shannon's goading, she frowned at the fact that she would barely be able to walk in it, so she decided to add a few of her own touches to it and that ended up with a big slit at the side, which not only allowed a good view of her long legs, but more room to move around and breathe in as well.

Halfway into her putting her shoes on, there was a knock on her front door, and as she looked at the clock, she was shocked to find that she had been deciding and dressing for an entire two hours. However the continued light knocking snapped her out of it and with that she rushed downstairs while picking up her matching black open toed shoes on the way. Nearly tripping a countless number of as she ran down the stairs, hopping on one leg while putting her shoe on, on the other and then alternating vice versa.

On the fourth knock she was standing right in front of the shut door, taking a deep breath and bracing herself for what would happen once she opened the door. _C'mon Kate,_ she said to herself and with that assured she slowly opened the door and nearly collapsed at the sight on her doorstep.

He was dressed in a jet black Armani suit, while wearing a crisp white shirt underneath which he had left unbuttoned enough to show off the beginnings of his hairy chest, the very one she longed to run her fingers through again. Her gaze then travelled to his face and she honestly couldn't recognise him without his stubble. He looked so much younger and cleaner, and even though a part of her was awe stricken by this new him, another part of her almost missed the stubbly, sexy look he had possessed earlier on today, but in the end she snapped herself out of her shallow thinking and then proceeded with giving him a smile while smoothing out any possible creases in her figure hugging dress, one which Jack could not tear his gaze away from.

"I….with the….Wow." was all he could say in the form of a compliment Kate had guessed and with a roll of her eyes, she returned the sentiment in the same fashion and then leaned forward to peck him on the lips while trying to find out what he was hiding behind his back, and upon seeing what it was she gasped loudly in surprise. Not only in shock, but of the sudden realisation that she hadn't gotten anything for him in return.

Jack on the other hand seemed a tad bit confused at the reason she had so abruptly pulled away, but regardless of that he proceeded with uncovering what he was hiding. It was a boxed gift with a cute little bear sitting on top holding a rose in one hand while the other was holding his heart, and within the heart it said "Will you be my Valentine, Katie".

She couldn't help but become tearful at the very sight of it. She hadn't been called Katie in a long time, and rarely preferred being referred to with that name, but now it just felt right looking at it engraved within the heart, and then when Jack recited the words to her, which made her simply break down in return, making Jack suddenly walk forward to hold her in his arms so that he could hopefully soothe and comfort her as a result.

"Better?" Jack asked softly while still holding her in his arms, just to make sure that she was indeed okay and the nod he got in return was enough to reassure him for the time being.

"I hope you like it?" Jack nervously offered while handing the gift into her trembling hands.

"I love it Jack. You really shouldn't have..." she simply replied while trying to wipe her tears away, and within minutes she soon found that they were now being wiped away, not with her own hands, but with a pair of larger ones.

"Hey, you deserve that and more. I mean it Kate." he sweetly offered and for the second time today she was about to become nothing but a tearful wreck. Something she wasn't really use to, and especially not in front of a person she had only known for a day.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee or…" she managed to get out before they were unpleasantly interrupted by a sudden shower of rain literally drenching them within seconds, and with that they were forced to retreat back into the house as fast as they could, especially Kate who was trying to hide the now intimate impressions showing through her dress.

Once they were inside, Kate immediately ran upstairs to grab the spare towels she had kept in her linen room, and once she retrieved them, she ran out again. Wrapping one around her self while she carried one in her hand for Jack.

"Thanks" Jack said, when he suddenly spotted her out of the corner of his eye and then took the fluffy white towel out of her hands while taking a brief look at the one wrapped around her, itching to touch and feel what laid underneath it.

"Wow it's really coming down out there." Kate stressed while taking a brief look outside her window, not even noticing that Jack's gaze was now firmly planted on the parts of her which were now exposed and wet from the rain, making him harden just at the very sight of it. The best he could do at this point to suppress it was to let out a silent moan in the form of a defined cough, which much to his bad luck caught Kate's attention right away and it worsened further when her gaze immediately travelled down to his now peaking erection, literally screaming to get free, judging by the demanding impression it was making on his dress pants.

Seeing this, she looked up at him again and smiled wickedly while walking forward to his vulnerable and weary form.

"Need a little help." she offered and with that said she kneeled on the floor in front of him, and undid his pants while trying to not get so caught up in the sight of his huge bulge now poking straight at her, striving to be satisfied by her and her only, and within seconds his pants and boxers were pooling on the floor which resulted in his rock hard shaft being positioned right in front of her mouth, waiting to be devoured. In that very moment she looked up at him and then leaned forward to seal her lips over his engorged tip, and then slowly moving further and further, exploring the entire expanse of his silky skinned shaft, while her hands massaged his tightening balls.

The very sight of her doing this to him, made him grow even further within her mouth, and in response they both moaned out in appreciation. Jack, because his tip was now hitting the back of her throat, and Kate because she could feel and taste the beginning of his impending release, and she could honestly say that she had never tasted anything sweeter, and with that sense of craving she sped up her ministrations on him.With each stroke initiated she tasted more and more of him, to the point where he suddenly arched himself into her and shouted while his release shot out and filled the inner recess of her mouth, filling every crevice like a river would at the end of a drought.

She continued on with sucking on him, until she was completely satisfied and sure that she had gotten all of his essence within her, and then she released him with an audible pop making him moan again at seeing nothing but satisfaction in her eyes. Satisfaction he had been responsible for and he was more than happy to oblige again and again. So with that he grasped her in his arms again, balancing her on his hip like you would a child, while he managed to retrieve her present, making her really confused and curious in response, but his smile of reassurance was enough to make her forget about it completely.

"Bedroom?" he then asked, and once she pointed out the direction of the room, he carried her the whole way there, kicking off his dress pants and boxers along the way.

Once they reached the darkened room, they didn't even bother turning on the light, mainly because they were too caught up in each other once again to even think about anything else around them. He gently laid her on the cozy bed, but didn't follow suit immediately. Instead he went to retrieve the wrapped gift he had bought her and then went to lie on the bed beside her while offering her the rectangle shaped object which she managed to unwrap within secons, much to Jack's amusement.

"Be My Lover Gift Set. Comes with 2 Full Size Massage Oils & Dusting Powder." she started off reading what was written on the front side of the box and then her eyes widened further when she read the side instructions, and what flavoured oils this set contained.

"Wow they really make this kind of stuff." Kate uttered in genuine amazement of what she was holding in her hands, and all Jack could do in response was chuckle at her innocence and then turn serious while stroking her back in a more than affectionate manner. A gesture which managed to elicit another moan from her; and also create a feeling which made her more than willing to participate in whatever he had planned, even if it involved coating their bodies in some flavoured oils.

She then took out the bottles while saying "Any flavour preference!".

"Why don't we try them all." he suggested and then wordlessly signalled for her to lie on her back while he lathered his hands with the vanilla scented oil. In all his experiences of being in relationships, this was definitely a first for him and he couldn't wait. His excitement then grew into a lustful smile at the very sight of her now naked body, waiting to be touched and caressed with his hands.

When he was satisfied with the amount he had gathered in his hands, he took some of the cherry pop flavoured dusting powder and applied a light coating of it over her body, and then he spread his hands over the lower part of her body. Slowly and teasingly working his way up to the place she was burning for him the most.

Once he was done lathering every inch of her with the oil and dusting powder, he leaned forward and licked every inch he had lathered, making a similar path as he did with his hands.

All she could as a form of encouragement to his loving, was moan his name out loudly and grasp the sides of his now working head while he travelled along the entire expanse of her body, licking and lightly biting her, already putting his claim on her and she was too consumed by her passion to stop him from doing so.

He inched himself lower and lower and then finally came to the place where she was longing for him to be all this time, and without a second thought he roughly plunged himself into her, burying his face into the light brown curls covering her intimate secrets, while the tip of his tongue worked around the sensitive skin covering her wet entrance. Just as he suspected she was wet and waiting for him and the addition of the flavoured oil managed to surprisingly heighten the experience for both of them, and within minutes of that she was arching her lower body off the bed while erupting fully into his willing and hungry mouth, drinking her down in the same way she did him not so long ago. Once he felt that she had ridden out her orgasm completely, he nuzzled her center and then kissed it. The first of many kisses which gradually inched it's way up her temporarily sated body.

When he reached her still gasping mouth, he took the opportunity and sealed it with his own. Plunging his tongue within to only meet her very own, waiting and willing to be caressed by him. While he was doing this, the lower part of his body was making circling like motions. His pre - cummed tip spreading itself all over her center, and making her revved up again in response at the mere sensation of his come now spreading across the expanse of her burning skin, making her now want nothing more than to feel all of him, skin against skin, and the very next minute her impatience got the better of her, and with that she used the heels of her legs to push him into her. Making him smile against her mouth at her sheer want of him. Her urgency had actually managed to push him all the way into her, his entire thickening length stretching and pulsating her inner muscles to the point where it became painful, but of a pleasurable kind.

"Oh Jack your so…..ahhh... big…ahh." she moaned out into his ear while sucking the lobe into her eager mouth. All he could do in response was quicken his thrusts within her because her words were arousing him so much, that he thought he might lose consciousness at one point, but he managed to pull through it while continuing to thrust within her, now striving to get them to a combined release, which much to their surprise came moments after the change in their lovemaking. Making them scream into each other's mouths while continuing to thrust into one another, to mainly experience each other and to stay in the moment they had created.

A few weeks later and their relationship had progressed quite considerably. Kate had moved in with Jack, and even though they argued about it at first, they eventually made up in the only way they knew how. However as the days past she had been feeling a little different, and it wasn't just the change of getting used to a new house and possibly a new life, but a change that was occurring deep within her. At first she tried to pass it off as some bug, but her frequent events of throwing up what she had eaten the previous night, made her quite curious and slightly afraid of what this could mean as a result.

So here she was now, sitting on the sofa in the massive living room of Jack's house, or more their house now, watching and waiting to see if her assumptions were right, and in two minutes time she would find out. It was so weird because throughout her entire life she had faced a lot of fears. Some that she wasn't sure she would come out of, but this, this topped all of them, she wondered as she kept an observant eye on the tick tick of the timer she had set, and when it suddenly went off, she literally jumped out of her seat, but managed to compose herself enough to see what the results were. Two pink lines.

**So there it is guys and I'm actually in the debating stage of doing a possible third chapter to give it a proper ending, but that all depends on your feedback. So what do you think guys??**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Wow, looks like we're having a third chapter then, hehe, but seriously thanks so much guys because your feedback is what keeps me in the loop of writing stuff like this so thanks, and please keep them comin. In the meantime I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, although it might just not be the last.**

**P.S. I hope you guys are also enjoying my other fic "Just Jack". As I said it's something I've never attempted before, but I'm glad I did because it's interesting to see a different aspect of the Good Doctor and the very extent it can go to. Anyway I'm really enjoying it so far and I hope you guys are too.**

Enjoy

She had been driving around now for quite sometime now, judging by the obvious fact that the skies over her car had blackened considerably, welcoming the fierce, but quaint breeze of the night. Apart from that she could also hear the faint ringing of her mobile phone which was now thrown and locked away into the glove compartment. She didn't really have the strength to deal with what he would think, because she herself wasn't sure of what to think, other than how stupid she had been all this time. _I've only known him for a few weeks and this already happens, _she scolded herself while briefly glancing down at her tummy which now housed the culmination of her and a man she had only known for a few weeks, and it was because of this that she was in this state. A state of complete confusion that had her so caught up, she didn't even notice the blinding headlights of a vehicle now heading straight for her.

(Meanwhile)

"Hi I'm sorry that I can't take your call at the moment but just leave a message and I'll get right back to ya." her voice spoke on the other end of the phone for the tenth time and each time he grew more worried because she always answered her phone, no matter what.

However he still waited for the beep to go off before he left the same message he had for the last ten calls, and with that done he suddenly felt a surge of anger flow through him, leading to his phone being thrown and smashed against the nearest wall.

"_Damnit Kate where are you?" _he said to himself as he walked into the living room, reluctantly inviting the pin drop silence which lingered once again in his apartment, their apartment now, he suddenly reminded himself as he allowed his gaze to wander across the expanse of the living room and then suddenly stop at the sight of something lying on the table. Something which could as a result, explain why she wasn't here, and why she was so weary about ever returning again.

At first he thought about leaving it, assuming that it was some girly possession of hers or something else, but as he walked further away from the item, the more he felt like a pull, pulling him back to check it once again. So with spending a few more minutes with his thoughts, he decided to satisfy his growing curiosity, but as he did so, he was stopped halfway by the phone on the side table ringing loudly.

"Hel….." he managed to get out before he was stopped short by another voice on the other end and judging by it's tone, he sensed that it was serious and urgent.

"Marc what happened ? Is it…." Jack tried asking while also trying to calm the other man's nerves on the other end.

"Just get down here to the hospital Jack!!" Marc simply replied, and with that he hung up, leaving the Doctor to come up with his own possible conclusions, all of which weirdly lead to the possibility that it might be about her. _Stop thinking like that she's probably out with Shannon, _he reminded himself in an effort to help ease his mind for the time being, because he couldn't afford to work with a troubled mind, not now, and with that he was off, not without leaving Kate a quick note to tell her where he was gonna be, possibly for the entire night judging by Marc's sense of urgency.

Fifteen minutes into his journey and he was stuck in traffic yet again, and judging by the length of it, he annoyingly assumed that it wasn't going to clear up anytime soon. _God this is just what I fucking need right now, _he said to himself as he sat in the driving seat of his car, adding more and more pressure to the steering wheel, in an effort to vent some of his pent up frustration, but that too wasn't enough, because her name kept on springing up in his thoughts, and as a result it reminded him once again of what she had done, and with that he allowed his newfound burst of fury to take control, which in turn lead his fist to go right through the passenger window, smashing the glass into smithereens, just like his heart was now.

However within that very moment of doing it, he felt a strange sense of utter relief as he glanced at his slightly bloody hand and then at the now moving traffic ahead of him. _Maybe it will all work out in the end, _he suddenly thought to himself as he started his car and drove off towards the Hospital, now with a considerably eased and hopeful mind.

_(A few minutes earlier)_

_Her eyelids gradually opened, only to be graced with the harsh reality of the situation she was forced in at the moment. Worst of all her seatbelt was now securely jammed to where the car was originally hit, making it virtually impossible for her to free herself at all. She then resorted to the next thing which was to call for help, but as she surveyed her present surroundings to try and find any means of potential help, all she got in return was the smell and noise of the crackling fire now surrounding the vehicle from across her which lay completely upturned, and with it's front side completely smashed in, giving little hope for the person currently trapped within it's confines. _

_Regardless of that however she tried calling out, hoping to God that someone would hear her cries, and thankfully a few minutes later she felt herself being pulled out by an unidentifiable form. Of what she could decipher through her withering gaze, he had blonde hair and was relatively short, but considerably strong, she briefly noted, as he managed to pull her out with ease from the wreckage, just in time to see her car burst up in flames. The force of the explosion pushing the two people back from where they once stood. _

"_Are you alright?" the form in front of her inquired as he held her gently in his arms. _

"_My baby, my baby." the brunette kept on muttering before she drifted off completely, simply allowing the man in return to carry her in his arms and take her to the nearest hospital. _

He arrived at the Hospital a few minutes later and without even checking to see if his car was locked, he rushed off towards the direction of the main entrance and straight away bumped into a fairly concerned looking Marc.

"What's up?" Jack anxiously inquired, beating to the punch straight away. However Marc just sighed in return and then hung his head to think of a way to come at this. Over the past couple of weeks he had known about his relationship with the brunette, and the very extent it had already gone to, and even though he was weary of their relationship at first, being that it was so sudden and fast, he knew in the back of his mind that maybe this was the way it was meant to be, and that they were probably destined to meet and be with each other as a result, but now…. now he wasn't so sure of that.

"Marc what the hell's going on?" Jack asked again, his voice frantic and with a slight hint of anger behind it as well.

"It's Kate man." he replied and at that moment the man opposite him felt his heart stop.

"Is she, she…" he managed to get out, not being able to say or think of using the D word, because he would refuse to believe it, not until he tried everything in his power to fix it and prevent it as a result.

"She's been stabilised for now. She was brought in a few minutes ago by a guy who had found her ." Marc revealed seeing the man's eyes widen in genuine shock of what he was hearing. However the shock slowly turned into curiosity. _What would make her do this?, _the Good Doctor wondered as he still stood firmly in front of his friend trying to answer the forming questions within his mind. Although there was one that reigned over the rest, one that would ease his well being quite a bit.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Jack inquired with a hopeful gaze, and the very slight smile he got in return from his friend was enough to stop him from going completely off the deep end, for now.

"Well she only managed to acquire a few cuts and scratches from the accident, so her chances are pretty good, but….." he started off and then paused at the last bit, knowing that his initial reaction could go either way, but he went for it anyway.

"We're just not sure about the baby yet." the man revealed confusing Jack in response at first, but as the news of her sudden pregnancy eased into his thought process, it started to sink in further, but as a result it raised another sense of worry and tension within him. The worry of their baby's well being. Almost as if sensing the Doctor's worry, Marc patted him on the back while saying……

"Hey it's too early to tell anyway, but I'm sure everything will be fine man." the man urged in a comforting manner while allowing his hand to give the doctor's shoulder a comforting squeeze in a friendly gesture he knew all too well.

"Can I see her?" he then inquired once he managed to calm his emotions down and drown out the possible dread.

"Sure. C'mon I'll take you to her." Marc suggested and with that the two men were off, both bracing themselves for different reasons.

A few minutes later and they were vacating the elevator and walking towards the direction of Room A 23, but along the way Jack noticed someone sitting outside her room, twitching nervously and biting off their fingernails to help ease some of that tension. Marc too spotted the man and then took it upon himself to introduce Jack to the man who was probably the reason Kate was alive right now.

"Charlie this is Jack. Jack this is Charlie, the man who saved your girl." Marc revealed as the two men in front of him shook hands in a friendly gesture, although Jack was a little more persistent in conveying his genuine thanks over saving her, leaving the smaller man to just keep on nodding and smiling while accepting his genuine gratitude.

"You can let go of his hand now Jack!" Marc teased as he shared a knowing smile with the smaller man who looked quite terrified at the Doctor's sense of enthusiasm , but he too was equally glad that the brunette was okay, and that he had been there at the right time to make a difference.

"Thank you so much. If there's anything I can do to repay you, I'd be happy to oblige." Jack offered the small blonde man, who at first thought about mentioning the guitar he had lost in the explosion, but in the end he just decided to forget it and instead offered the man in front of him a comforting smile while saying….

"Forget about it mate. Just take care of her and the little one." Charlie expressed while shaking the Doctor's hand again and with that he was off , exchanging a quick goodbye and good luck as he made his way to the elevators, back to his own life. To his own family, with his wife Claire and son Aaron.

"You ready to go in?" Marc inquired as he sensed his friend's slight sense of hesitance to face her in this state. However he took a deep breath and just nodded in response, leaving Marc to slowly open the door to reveal a resting and slightly bruised Kate lying in the hospital bed with an IV tube stuck in her right arm. As his gaze took in this scene, he felt his emotions bubbling up once again, spilling to break free.

"Hey she's gonna be fine. Her and the baby." Marc coaxed his friend as he patted his back once again while slowly pushing him towards the bed, and once he was sure that Jack was okay, he offered him a quick goodbye and let himself out, leaving the good Doctor alone with the woman he cared about more than he could have ever predicted, _especially now, _he reminded himself as he glanced at her flat tummy and then slowly allowed his left hand to caress the area lovingly.

"Mmmm Jack." she mumbled almost suddenly at his contact, and all he could do was smile while his tears now fell of their own accord.

"Kate." he called out in an almost childish and innocent voice. One that managed to put a slight smile on her face, and with that she opened her green eyes to meet his brown and tear filled ones.

"Hey." she softly offered while allowing her left hand to reach out and caress the side of his now tear streaked face. In response he just offered her a smile while kissing the inside of her palm and then leaning his face further into it, accepting the familiar warmth which still lingered within it's touch.

"Hey." he then replied in the same manner while still allowing his hand to caress her tummy, the warming contact suddenly drawing her gaze to it.

"Jack I ...…." she started off, but was stopped by him placing his index finger to her lips and then gradually replacing it with his soft lips. Proclaiming his obvious commitment to her, despite the sudden change in their relationship, and all she could do in response to this was grasp him closer, while allowing her hand to join his, still caressing her belly. Both of them hoping in return that there was life still dwelling beneath it.

**Okay there it is so far guys and as you may or may not know, I am thinking about turning this into a fic, but I'm gonna leave it up to your feedback to speak for it's continuation.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A fic it is, hehe. Wow thanks so much guys for believing in me and this fic, and to think how it originally started out, hehe. Anyhoo thanks once again and without further interruption here's the next one, and who knows we might just see a few familiar faces along the way :)**

Enjoy

"How's the baby Jack?" Kate inquired while emotionally preparing herself for the worst. However all Jack did in response was shake his head from side to side while saying….

"I don't want you to worry about that now okay. Whatever happens, from now on we'll face it together okay!!" he offered, his voice firm but gentle at the same time.

"Okay." she faintly nodded while offering him a slight smile of reassurance to help wash away some of the more than apparent stress that now adorned his once calm and peaceful features.

"Jack we still do have to talk about this I mean, I'm not even sure if I'm strong enough to handle a step like this, let alone accept the fact that I could ever be a good mother to this precious life. I don't know Jack, I'm just so scared and confused at the moment I…." she confessed and then gave way to her tears once again as she gazed at Jack's hand still placed firmly on her tummy. The gesture showing her that he was more than ready to protect this life, with his own if need be.

"Hey, what did I tell you Kate?" Jack inquired of her again, still maintaining the firmness in his tone in an effort to make her understand what he was already proposing much to Kate's surprise.

"That from now on we're in this together!" she replied in a slightly monotonous manner, but still firmly repeating and trying her best to believe in what he had assured her off earlier.

"That's right and that includes being here for this baby as well. Our baby." he revealed, smiling with nothing but genuine pride at the last part, making the brunette opposite him share in the more positive side of receiving such a gift like this.

"So how does it feel?" the brunette casually inquired in an attempt to lighten the mood in the room.

"How does what feel?" he replied while pretending to put on a confused expression, but his growing smile was what gave him away in the end and with that they both erupted into a sudden burst of endless laughter. A moment which was more than needed at a time like this.

"What's so funny?" a male voice announced itself as he walked in to greet them and update them on Kate's condition as well.

"Inside joke." Jack muttered while he rested his forehead against Kate's, relishing in the sudden feel of elation they were currently experiencing, but as soon as it came, it went straight away when Kate suddenly caught sight of a fairly serious expression being displayed over the doctor's features.

"Marc what is it, what's wrong?" Jack asked as he allowed his gaze to travel to the source of Kate's previous expression of regret and sadness.

Marc on the other hand just stood there for a few minutes thinking of a plausible to way to come at this without freaking out the possible parents to be, but in this case he had no choice. He had to layout the possibility that there might be complications which could progress and worsen over the duration of her pregnancy.

"Hey Jack, can I possibly talk to you outside for a minute, just want to clear up some of the paperwork for the lovely Miss Austen here." Marc spoke while wearing a slight smile to hopefully calm and ease the one person he didn't want to stress out. At first the couple just stared at him while trying to figure out if something was in fact wrong, but much to his good luck they bought it in the end and with one more knowing nod and smile shared between the two, Jack decided to follow Marc's instruction, not before placing the first of many kisses to Kate's stomach, making her emotions swell in a loving fashion at the very sight.

Once they were clearly out of the room and out of Kate's view, Marc expression reverted to that of the serious type, one that Jack weirdly surmised would happen once he was alone with him.

"So you wanna tell me what's really going on?" Jack immediately asked wanting to beat to the punch right away because the whole time he had been preparing himself for something like this, something bad he knew would result as a consequence from the accident.

"Look man it might be too early to give her condition a name, but have you heard of the term "ectopic pregnancy"?" Marc asked while stroking his forehead, hoping to God that he wouldn't have to go into details of it because it was painful enough for him to be giving this kind of discouraging news to a person he would surely regard as his best friend.

"Does that mean that she can't…." Jack started off but couldn't find the words to continue mainly cause his mind seemed to go blank from there on. _What would he do if she was?, how would she be able to cope, how would he?._ All these questions loomed around in his head as Marc went about explaining the normal and expected symptoms of an ectopic pregnancy, but the one phrase which raised a shred of hope within him was, "it's too early to tell anyway". That very phrase gave him some reassurance that maybe it wouldn't result in a typical ectopic pregnancy.

"We're still running some tests to find out if that might be the cause of the slight rupture in her left fallopian tube which has resulted in a case of hemmeraging . A rupture which I'm hoping could easily heal and prevent any sort of complications to follow. It's a 1 in a 100 chance that it might be Jack." Marc instructed in a doctorly manner while Jack just stood a reluctant witness to this kind of news. News he would never want to hear regarding the brunette he had become extremely attached to over the weeks, maybe even love as well.

"So what can I do Marc. I mean there has to be some kind of medication to restrict it chance of spreading and progressing. There must be a wa…." Jack started rambling off, trying to literally rack his brain, so that he could find a way to fix this, just like he always managed to do with virtually every other patient, including his ex wife.

"The best you can do right now is just sit tight and try to get her to rest as well. The slightest amount of activity might just tear the rupture up further and then make it fatally worse as a result." Marc warned him in all seriousness, knowing through his experience of medicine that a condition like this was a little tricky to manoeuvre, especially if the internal bleeding gained from the accident failed to cease and as a result restricted the fertilised egg from making it's normal path to development.

As Jack took in the fact that this was something he couldn't fix, he felt a sudden rage rise along with the sadness and pain of the fact that he might not become a Daddy after all, and with that he punched the first thing he saw repeatedly without a care for the pain he was currently inflicting on himself, as he made each blow to the wall opposite him, cracking the foundations of it's structure as the blows got more forceful.

"Jack c'mon man. Doing something like that ain't gonna fix things for Kate, or the baby for that matter." Marc shouted as he grabbed hold of the Doctor's frantically punching hand, stilling it immediately before he surmised that security would take it upon themselves and handle it. Following this the Doctor just succumbed to the pain once again, emotional and physical, and with that he collapsed onto the floor, covering his face in his hands.

"I can't do this. " Jack spoke out before he covered his face to let out a suppressed sob he had been holding in for quite a while.

"How the hell can I just sit tight and play the happy guy in front of her at the same time." he confessed while allowing the tears to now fall freely, not really caring as to what it might cause for his ego, because the pain he was now feeling inside was too much to simply hold in.

"You really care about her don't you?" Marc carefully inquired while seating himself at the Doctor's current level.

"To the point where it scares the shit out of me sometimes." Jack replied without any sense of hesitation behind his statement. He knew that he wasn't at the point of the saying the L word outright just yet, but he was fairly certain that it would eventually lead there, especially now that there might be another life hopefully developing as a reminder of that.

"Look man I'll do the best I can. I've already got a medical team working round the clock to let us know of any changes and for a way to prevent this from happening altogether." the man spoke out in a soft and consoled manner while giving the side of the Doctor's shoulder a reassuring squeeze to make him believe that, so that he could make Kate believe and rely on it as well.

"So when can she come home?" The good Doctor inquired while raising himself from the previous defeated position he was sitting in.

"To be honest with you Jack, I'd really like to keep her here for a couple of days. Just to keep track of the bleeding and the condition of the rupture." Marc truthfully confessed, making the man opposite him shake his head in immediate agreement. At this point he would accept virtually any means if it meant that Kate and their baby would come out of this, safe and healthy he now hoped.

"Thanks man, you really are something you know that." Jack offered while offering the man a gracious smile and a warm handshake to go along with it.

"No probs man, just hang in there okay. Besides if the baby is as damn well stubborn as you are then there's a certain chance that this little one will pull through and be kicking in no time." Marc offered while participating in the slight chuckle he managed to raise from the Doctor.

"Better go back in then." Jack spoke out after taking a deep breath while allowing his hand to gradually make contact with the doorknob to her room.

"Good luck." was all Marc said as he offered his friend one last smile and then walked away to deal with the rest of his patients.

As he stepped into the room he found her lying on her right side, her face away from his, but by the slight shaking of her shoulders, he could tell that she was crying, and at first he literally had to push down his own emotions at the sight, and once he was composed enough to speak, he just wordlessly walked forward and sat on the currently vacant side of the bed while allowing the tips of his fingers to gently caress the outline of her figure, and as a result of this she slowly turned around and faced him, showing him all that she needed to show him through her gaze, and all he did in response to that was circulate his arms around her so that she was completely safe and warm within his soothing embrace.

They stayed that way for a few minutes while Kate literally sobbed her heart out as Jack softly explained to her that they basically weren't completely at the end of the tunnel just yet, but he also assured her again and again that as long as he was around, there was no chance in hell he was gonna give up without a fight, not now, not ever.

When they finally pulled apart, her lips immediately attached themselves to his jaw line, sucking a bit of the rough skin into her mouth and then gradually moving further, devouring more and more with each step and it took everything in Jack's willpower to not throw himself over her and into her. However in the end he managed to rein his self control in, and with that he pulled away, forcing her to detach her lips from his skin, eliciting nothing but a dragged out moan of disappointment and frustration in return.

"Jaaack, please I need you, I need this." the brunette expressed and then allowed her fingers to slightly brush across the expanse of his crotch, both of them now watching as it grew more and more as her fingers teasingly brushed against it.

"Kate..." he moaned out as he closed his eyes to try and focus on something else other than the fact that Kate's fingers were slowly bringing him to an early release while he was still fully clothed. _How the hell could she possibly do that?,_ he wondered as he remained a secretly willing victim to her sultry ministrations.

"Jack I know that we can't exactly go all the way right now, but that shouldn't stop me from being with you and holding you, especially this." She revealed while allowing a dirty smirk to cross her features as she looked towards the designated spot, while saying the last part, slowly and sensually, making his body temperature hit a few levels higher in response.

At that very moment he opened his eyes and the look he got from her threw him off completely. Never had he seen someone look at him with such want, to the point where she was literally begging him for it, and there was nothing else he could do in return, except allow himself to drown further within the temptation of release she was offering him at the moment.

"Where do you want me?" he breathed out huskily, now allowing his desires to take control.

"Lock the door!" Kate simply replied, her tone taking on more of a demanding tone as he slowly made the move to follow her instructions. Once he was done, he turned around and now allowed his gaze to spot the tip of her finger making a circling motion around the currently vacant area on the bed, merely suggesting for him to join her, but as he walked forward and did so, she stopped him halfway with a hand against his chest while sitting on her knees to allow her face to come up to his height.

Once she was in clear view of his watchful eyes, she decided to play with him from there on, firstly attaching her two fingers to the top button of his shirt, and then repeating the same with the others, his eyes carefully watching every single path her fingers made as they slowly travelled along the expanse of his rapidly breathing sternum.

His frantic breathing was what stilled her movement, and with that she made the daring move of looking up into his dark eyes, now seeing a mirror like expression of what she wanted from him. However that wasn't the only reason she stopped herself from moving any further. She felt that it was time to initiate the next stage, which involved her suddenly wrapping her arms around his ne while pulling him down to the bed with her. His form now lying sideways, mirroring her position.

"Kate your not okay enough to do this I…." Jack started off but was cut off with her forceful yet gentle lips caressing his with nothing but determination as her hands worked on his trousers in an equally similar fashion.

"No Jack this is all about you. You've been there for me constantly, even with all of this, and I just…." she paused as she hurriedly kissed him all over his stubble line before going on with what she wanted to confess, "I just want this night to be all about you baby, all about me giving you release, that's all", and as that last word was spoken, she also managed to retrieve his growing and throbbing member from it's painful confines, gathering it in her hands to firstly feel it all the way, before she made the move to pump him, slow at first and then moving to a more briskly paced rhythm. In response to her heightening ministrations he just threw his head back all the way and then buried it straight into her neck, while voicing her name out in a dragged moan along the way.

The sharp and sudden sensation of his lips on her skin sent shivers reverberating throughout her entire body, and with that she quickened her ministrations on him in return, her fingers now caressing every inch of his poised skin which also managed to make the clear impression of the swelling veins beneath more visible. In a way showing his growing arousal for the woman who was striving to ignite it completely from within him.

"Kate, baby I'm close." he moaned out in a strained voice as he tightly cupped her clothed right breast in his hand, still managing to draw out a satisfying moan from her.

"I know Jack I can feel you so hard and wet for me. Come on Jack, let it all out!" she breathed into his ear while he too quickened his caresses on her in return and within a matter of a few minutes, he was shouting into her mouth while his release shot out and then spread itself all over her in a more than dominating manner, and he was too revved up to hold it in for any longer as he continued to cum onto her frantically pumping hands while her mouth sealed over his, her passion trying it's best to match his at the moment.

Once they were done and everything was cleaned off, he just took her into his arms again and held her tightly while she continued to place an endless path of kisses along any vacant skin, making him smile at the fact that she still couldn't seem to get enough of him, but he had no problem whatsoever succumbing to the more than relaxing sensation, leading him to slowly drift off along with Kate who followed only moments later.

**There it is guys. So will they make it out of this?**

**P.S. please forgive me for my medical thinking, but this was gained from my rough knowledge of the subject!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back again and with a slightly happier filled update. I won't say anymore, hehe. Once again thanks so much for the reviews guys, it means the world to me that you care about this fic as much as I do, and I can only hope that you'll continue to enjoy the rest of it. Thanks and without further interruption here it is ;) **

**P.S. Hey guys I would also like to let you know that I've put another new fic up!! It revolves around the Mevie ship (Matthew fox and Evi). Here's the summary of it and it can be found in the Jack/Jack M rated section, I thought of putting it in the Jack/Kate M rated section at first, but I was weary of it's relevance. Anyhoo here's what it's about : ****Set after the shooting of the last scene from episode 2x19 - S.O.S! Matthew doesn't have any kids in this and he and Margherita have only been married for 3 years. Dom will also play a part in it later on. So should I put it in the Jack/Kate section??**

Enjoy

She had been spending the last hour just gazing at her flat stomach, stroking it gently and lovingly, her heart truly hoping that there was still something there. What worried her more was the fact that she hadn't even felt any kind of movement, no kicks, nothing. A part of her knew that it was simply too early for stuff like that to start happening, but she wasn't even experiencing any of the other annoying, but normal symptoms of pregnancy.

"Please God don't let it be, not now." she kept on whispering while allowing the tears to fall once again, but soon enough she had to dry and hide them from the one person she didn't want to disappoint as a result of her careless mistake.

"Morning" he breathed out from behind her as he allowed his arms to tighten slightly around her waist. In response all he got was _Hmmm_ and a slight smile to go with it, but as he slowly bent over her to get a look at her he could now see the remnants of her tears spreading over her sun kissed features, and with that he wordlessly took her into his arms and rocked her upper body from side to side in a soothing fashion.

"Am I being punished Jack. Are we being punished!" she painfully confessed as she buried her head further into his warming and comforting embrace.

"Don't talk like that." he replied as he placed his lips on the side of her head while trying to restrict his own tears from falling, suddenly remembering what Marc had told him earlier. The possibility of it happening extremely devastating for him, but he couldn't think that way now. He had to think towards the positive, especially for the woman in his arms and the child he hoped she was still carrying. However a part of him felt quite horrified at the fact that he was maybe giving her false hope by not telling her, her actual condition and the extensity of it. So with spending a few more minutes holding her closely to him, he went over his limited options and then came up with a decision.

"Kate, honey there something you should….." He opted to confess, coming clean with her, but for what would be the thousandth time this week, they were both interrupted from their conversation, however as Jack looked back at his friend showing a more than noticeable expression of extreme dread, he surmised that maybe there was no light at the end of this tunnel after all .

"Hey Marc!" Kate softly announced while she uncovered her face from Jack's embrace, making the man opposite her smile somewhat warmly.

"Hey Kate. How are you feeling today then?" the Doctor asked in a surprisingly cheerful manner and all Jack could do was wonder what got him into this kind of mood. However he knew that the cheerfulness hid something else. Something he weirdly felt had something to do with him.

"So what's up Marc, any change?" Jack asked in an all curious gesture, that had Kate listening with her ears and eyes open.

"If your shooting for a full recovery, then your in luck guys!!" Marc replied while trying to wear the brightest smile to cover his own growing grief. However the two people across from him were currently experiencing the entire opposite reaction to what he was feeling.

For the next few minutes the couple just held onto each other tightly, while allowing their tears of happiness and relief to fall and mix within their loving embrace. However once the moment played out, Jack suddenly pulled away and opted to ask the most obvious question of all.

"So what happened then?" Jack inquired off the man who was about to leave the room after sharing the good news, a thing he himself wasn't really experiencing at the moment.

"A miracle Jack, a miracle." Marc simply replied and then walked out, leaving the couple clueless, but thankful that they were finally out of the dark. However Jack was still slightly concerned over the change in his friend's behaviour. He was behaving in almost the same manner he himself was last night when he first found out about Kate's near fatal condition at the time.

"Can you believe it Jack!" Kate expressed while her features took on more of a gleaming one, and it progressed even further as she gazed at her flat stomach once again, wordlessly persuading Jack to do the same with his eyes.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to explain what happened but….." he started and then paused, taking a deep breath before he continued on with confessing the one thing he had also been so afraid of all this time.

"I'm just glad it did happen because I can't wait till I become a Daddy and get to hold our baby for the first time." he emotionally confessed while wiping Kate's tears away with his thumbs.

"Oh Jack" she managed to utter before her emotions got the better of her once again, forcing her to collapse into the strong embrace of the man who was more than willing to sooth her in return, but as he held her, he still couldn't help but still wonder what was up with Marc, and within seconds of the thought passing through his mind, his curiosity to know grew considerably, and with that he gently pulled away from the brunette in his arms and softly excused himself, not before sealing her lips with his in an innocent, but deep kiss that nearly had him giving into her once again, but thankfully in the end he gained enough will to pull out of it, _well for the time being that was, _he wickedly thought to himself as he gazed at her in all her radiating beauty.

"Where are you going baby?" Kate inquired as she watched the man in front of her heading for the door, and judging by his expression she could tell that there was something on his mind.

"I'm just gonna grab a drink and I'll be back before you know it!" he replied while offering her a wink and a smile and before she could say something and argue otherwise he was out of the room, leaving her alone to share a genuine sense of worry for him, but then sigh in relief when she looked at her tummy again.

As he walked out of the room, he was graced with the appearance of his friend sitting in the same defeated manner he was the previous night.

"She's not fine is she?" Jack dreadfully asked the man in front of him as he braced himself for the worst in return. However the response he got in return was of a completely unexpected one.

"Hey man what is it?" Jack asked in more of a hurried and worried manner as he lowered himself to the now crying man's level.

"She's might not make it Jack!" was all Marc could say as he covered his face to let out everything in the form of a sob.

"But I thought you said she….." Jack started off while his eyes welled up at the very thought that they might be back to square one, but he was momentarily startled and quite shocked by the man's sudden outburst.

"NO JACK, NOT HER…….SARAH. SHE'S NOT GONNA MAKE IT AND IT'S MY FUCKING FAULT!!" Marc screamed out, not even realizing that he had slipped up completely about one of the secrets he had been hiding from him all this time.

"You and Sarah, but whe….." Jack replied while trying to calm down the level of confusion and burning anger within him as the realisation kicked in.

"I'm sorry Jack it's just……" Marc attempted to apologise, but he was stopped by a hand waving itself in front of his face. Conveying the clear message that anything he said now would only get him into more trouble.

"Don't, just……don't." Jack replied in a dark and dangerous voice, and with that he wordlessly made the move to leave, but he was suddenly stopped by what he heard next.

"She's pregnant Jack. She's pregnant and the baby might be yours." Marc confessed while roughly wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hands.

"How do you know she's not lying, just like she had about everything else." Jack replied while still keeping his back to the man.

"Cause a DNA test can't lie Jack." Marc explained, straight and simple, and all he got in response this time was a deep sagging sigh from the man opposite him.

"Where is she?" was all Jack asked, not really wanting to go into details of how they had come to this point, here and now.

"Well you don't get to know that." Marc replied almost immediately in a possessive and venomous manner, and at first Jack was about to lunge at him in a clear instinctual manner, but as he turned around to gaze at the angered yet clearly defeated man, he could understand and relate in some ways to the way he was behaving at the moment. _If it had been Kate_, he thought to himself and as soon as the awful thought figured within his mind, he dismissed it almost immediately, not even wanting to think of the possibility because he honestly wouldn't be able to cope.

"So how is she?" Jack attempted to ask in a softer and more concerned manner and Marc's first response to it was to take a deep sigh and then let out a bitter laugh while saying…..

"Well you heard of the symptoms last night, so what would you think of her chances?" Marc painfully confessed while his tears had returned at the very thought that his lover, his wife now, might not make it, along with the baby they were starting to accept as their very own.

"So they weren't I mea…." Jack started to ask just to make sure but once again he was cut off by a distressed Marc whose colour was slowly draining away from his once lively features.

"Their files got mixed up, but it still doesn't change anything." Marc had to painfully confess, and then took a deep breath before he continued on with the commitment he had made to his wife, regardless of the circumstances.

"It still doesn't change the fact that I might never become the Father I've longed to become." he spoke out, and the man now standing opposite him within arm's range was literally speechless, not just at his friend's grief, but at the fact that he was already claiming to assume the fatherly role of this baby, his baby.

A part of him wanted to literally lunge and this man and finish him off completely for causing him all that pain and heartache not so long ago, but the man he was now, wanted to be the supportive and selfless friend to the one guy he knew would do the same for him in return. So with that he made the daring move of walking forward and placing his hand on the man's shoulder while saying……

"C'mon man you gotta think towards the positive. She'll make it out of this and then…." Jack started out in a consoling manner, but halfway through it he was hit with a sudden jolt of reality. _What would come of the predicament he was currently in at the moment? Would they all live happily ever after, and could he even live without getting to know his own child? What about Kate, what would she think?, _he suddenly thought to himself while allowing the fear and dread to creep into his system once again.

"Exactly Jack what can really come out of this, especially if she doesn't…if she…." Marc attempted to reply in a more than determined tone, but once again he was forced to give way to his grievous emotions at the thought of his potential loss. The same kind of loss Jack had nearly experienced not so long ago with the brunette currently residing in the next room.

"Can I see her?" Jack daringly, but softly inquired of the man once again.

"Why Jack? Why do you want to see her?" Marc asked instead and for the next few minutes Jack just bowed his head down and thought of a suitable and valid response to come up with, and all of a sudden it hit him. So with that he gradually lifted his gaze to meet the man's while simply allowing what he had to say next to flow out from what his heart was wanting at the moment….

"Because she's carrying my baby, and the fact that we're divorced doesn't and will not stop me from getting to know my own child." he replied with a hint of hatred behind his voice. Hatred cause of the fact that the man in front of him played an equal part in keeping this from him all this time.

Thankfully enough Marc shamefully agreed, and then wordlessly instructed for the Good Doctor to follow him to the room down the hall. On the way there a number of thoughts loomed around in his head once again. _What would he say? What would she say, and what kind of agreement could they come down to, if there even was a baby involved for that matter, _he sadly had to remind himself of the possibility.

"Are you sure about this Jack?" Marc asked him one last time as he placed himself in front of the closed door.

"Honestly Marc, I'm not sure of what to think at this fucking point, because I'm so mad right now that I feel like killing something , but the fact that there's a kid involved, my kid, makes this situation somewhat tolerable." he confessed in an almost emotionless voice while trying his best to avoid any kind of eye contact with the man because if he did, he wasn't sure if he would be able to control the anger he was currently trying his best to push away any longer. Much to his good luck though the man agreed with a shake of his head and then made the move to finally open the door, uncovering an all familiar figure lying weakly on the hospital bed.

"I didn't ask for anything…….Jack?" the blonde woman breathed out in genuine shock at the fact that he was here, standing right in front of her.

"Hello Sarah!" was all Jack could say while also taking note to gaze at the slight pregnant bulge forming beneath the white sheets.

**Well there it is guys. So what will happen next??**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey guys it's me again and firstly I noticed in the reviews that a lot of you were rather confused about the whole DNA issue. Well all I can say is that Jack has a lot more to tell and this chap will do some of that, so without further interruption here it is guys and once again thanks so much for the reviews.**

Enjoy

_(Flashback 8 months ago)_

"_You will always need something to fix……..Goodbye"_

_The words that kept on circulating in his head ever since the woman he had been married to for less than a year, walked out on him and into the arms of another man none the less. A man she had the audacity to be seeing while they were still together. Am I that inconsiderate? Have I been that caught up with myself to not even know that I was ruining everything else around me? He asked himself as he laid flat and nude on a bed he had never laid on before, and as he now looked at the equally naked form beside him, he knew that this was the best he could get to being intimate with someone, having one night stands with women he didn't even know, although this woman seemed to be a little different from the others he had, had over the duration of the past week. _

_He knew that it was wrong, but it was the only way he could work through the pain of the loss he was currently experiencing._

"_Mmmmmm hey." the voice suddenly spoke out beside him as she tiredly rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of it. _

"_Hey" Jack spoke out awkwardly, and at that very moment he felt a sudden urge to run overcome him, and as he saw her arm making the move to wrap firmly around his neck, he in turn made the move to shoot out of bed and retrieve his scattered clothes, which was a tough task to maintain seeing as they were all intermingled with hers._

"_Jack?" a soft voice continued to call out in an attempt to gain some sort of acknowledgement in return, but all she got instead was the sound of shuffling and then a brief apology muttered from the now dressed man who just wordlessly walked out after that, leaving behind a broken and slightly disheartened woman._

_That was over six months ago, and ever since then the good Doctor had opted to bury himself into the next best distraction, his work. However unknownst to him, today things might just change for him, but would it be for the better once he knew?_

"_Excuse me but do you know where I can find a Dr. Shepherd?" the slightly sunken and slender woman asked the receptionist, while slowly reading what was briefly mentioned on the business card that had accidentally slipped out of his trouser pocket in the midst of their moment of passion. _

"_Which one Mam?" the receptionist asked in a boring but relatively professional manner. _

"_Excuse me but wha…." the woman stuttered out in a brief attempt to suddenly make head no tails about it. The only question that was springing within her mind as a result of this was, was he married? _

"_Well we have two Shepherds working here. One is Jack Shepherd and the other is his Fathe….." the woman sitting behind the counter replied, and before she could finish, she was cut off and slightly startled as the woman across from her gained a sudden burst of life and energy at the very mention of the Doctor's name, and all this woman could do was make the move to point her in the right direction, but before she could do that, she needed to make the initial procedure of calling up to see if he was ready to see any visitors today. So with that she made the move to do just that, and on the fourth ring she was welcomed with a tired but familiar voice._

"_Hey Alex what's up?" he asked with no real sense of life in his voice because he couldn't seem to find a reason as to why he should._

"_Morning Dr. Shepherd there's a….." the woman started off, and then paused to take the moment to ask the woman her name._

"_Right, I've got a Penny Mitchell here to see you so would you…."_

_In immediate response to the name he just sighed in a stressful manner, and then reluctantly opted to verbally respond for her to be sent up, despite the lack of feeling he had felt for her at the time. All it was to him was sex, a means to escape and temporarily forget the pain and loss he still felt soaring through his heart, and the fact that she was here to remind him of that moment was enough make the pain in his heart even more heavy and prickly. However he tried his best to compose himself, physically and emotionally, while he waited for her to come, and five minutes later he was alerted by the sound of knocking on his office door._

"_Come in." was all he said as he sat himself down in the jet black office chair he had so requested of the Board, being that he was one of the busiest and well know surgeons in the State, let alone the Hospital._

"_Hi Jack." the blonde woman spoke while she slowly inched her way in, humbling her form to portray a sense of nervousness, and all the Doctor sitting across from her could do was gaze at her in genuine shock at the fact that she was suddenly behaving this way. This was not the Penny he had met at the party that day, he said to himself, being reminded of the way she kept throwing herself at him, despite his many attempts at politely refusing her advances._

"_So why are you here?" Jack simply asked while narrowly gazing at her, and she could do in response was unwrap her arms from around her body, revealing the slight, but very noticeable 6 month bump of her pregnancy._

"_Jack I'm sorry that you had to find out this way but…………… it is yours." she admitted while hanging her head down to not only hide her shame, but also the tears that had gathered as well. _

"_Penny I…." Jack kept on saying as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that here was a woman standing right in front of him, claiming that she was carrying his child, and all he was feeling in return was regret, and soon that regret turned into that of realisation and anger._

"_So was this all a plan?" Jack suddenly spat back at her._

"_Plan? What the hell is that supposed to mean Jack. I come in here telling you that I'm carrying your child and this is all you fucking have to say to me." she replied in her best attempt to match his hateful tone. _

"_Oh c'mon Penny you and I both know that the only reason you threw yourself at me in the first place was the fact that you heard the word Doctor and then immediately assumed "jackpot". God I thought you were on the pill for crying out loud, or was that too a plan to get me involved with you financially." he screamed at her, and the silence he got in response was enough to make him feel that he was right, that she was doing this all for the money, and worse so by using an innocent life to do it._

"_Look Jack I know that I was quite shallow when we first met, but I can assure you that I've changed since then, and this was the main reason that finally made me see it." she responded while stroking the top of her slightly swelling belly. _

"_So what are we gonna do about this then?" he tiredly asked while stroking the top of his brow, a gesture to show his more than apparent stress with the subject. This was really the last thing he needed right now._

"_Well I'm gonna be staying in town for a few days, so if you want we could talk or something." she offered while quickly writing down the address of the cheap Hotel she was currently staying at._

"_I'll see ya Jack." was all she said breaking yet another moment of silence between them. However this time Jack stopped her as she was about to reach for the door knob._

"_Take this." was all he said while offering her a rectangular shaped piece of paper with a fairly large number written in the amount section, one that made her gasp in genuine shock in return, and the Doctor couldn't help but smile at her sudden change in expression._

"_Jack I don't know what to say I….." she tried to get out while her composure gradually broke once again, but that's not what stopped her, what stopped was the surprising look of understanding and comfort now coming from within his deep brown orbs, and from there on all she could do was nod in an agreeing fashion while keeping her gaze focused on the floor to show her still apparent shame for what she had so unexpectedly thrown on his shoulders._

"_Hey Penny it's gonna be alright, we'll find some way to work this out." Jack expressed in a comforting manner while gently grabbing hold of her shoulders. A gesture which truthfully made her heart break for this clearly broken man, but now wasn't the time to be experiencing these kind of feelings, she reminded herself, as she continued to allow the Doctor to rub soothing circles along the area he was making contact with at the moment._

"_Thank you Jack, I mean it. Thank you." the woman replied while putting a good amount of emphasis on the last part, and as much as he was grateful in return, he couldn't help but be curious as to whether this was all some kind of a set up. If it was, it certainly wouldn't be the first time that this had, had happened to him, as he remembered back to his wild college days when a fairly similar occurrence had taken place, but thankfully it was a false alarm in the end._

"_So can I see you tomorrow for lunch or something?" the blonde nervously asked of him hoping for some kind of response in return, and less than a second later her face somewhat lit up when he agreed and instructed of her to come to the hospital cafeteria. So with that said they shared a brief and awkward hug, and then she was out the door, and alone just in time for the phone in her bag to begin it's programmed process of vibrating itself to be known._

"_So did ya get it?" the other voice immediately spoke out on the other side of the line, a clear enough sign to her that this person was completely sure of what they wanted and who they wanted it from._

"_Yeah I got the first instalment." she guiltily admitted into the phone, her commitment to sticking to this plan slowly weaning over remembering the look the Doctor had given her. Never in her entire life had someone looked at her with that much meaning, and now she wasn't sure as to whether she wanted to do this anymore._

"_Hey you not backing on me now are you Penn?" the rough and husky voice asked the woman, and all she could do in response was agree with him because whether she liked it or not she really needed this man as well._

_(Later on in the day)_

_The rest of his day was spent in deep thought. He had all his meetings and calls held because he knew that he wouldn't be able to focus in the slightest, not when there was a possibility that he was gonna be a Dad. A Dad, I'm gonna be a Father, he suddenly said to himself, and with that a slow but noticeable smile crept up onto his face. A gesture to finally show the pride any Father to be would, but before that happened he knew there was something he had to do first. Something that would ease his conscience quite considerably. _

_He really didn't know how he was going to get her to comply to this as well, but he knew that he would find a way, maybe tomorrow when she comes I'll make some sort of excuse to have it done, he said to himself while already forming some kind of possibility within his mind. So with that done he went about initiating the first step to his plan._

"_Marc, hey man. On any other occasion you know that I would never ask but ….." Jack started off in an enthusiastic manner, but he was cut off by his best friend, just like he did every time when babbled on about never asking for favours._

"_Jack what do you need?" Marc simply asked while packing the last few things before his impending date tonight, but tonight wasn't just any night, he briefly reminded himself as he made the clear note to retrieve the small velvet covered box he had kept in his office drawer for 2 whole months now._

"_Just a procedure" was all he said, and the man on the other end was really getting tired of this game of Chinese whispers._

"_A procedure for what?" he uttered, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice._

"_A DNA test" Jack slowly revealed and as expected he got the muttering of profanity on the other end which was followed by a moment of silence, one of which Jack had been experiencing a lot today._

"_Wow….so uh…..when did this all happen?" Marc tried asking in his best attempt to hide the shock as well._

"_Can you help me or not." Jack replied in an irritated fashion regardless of the slight desperation he was also experiencing within him._

"_Sure, but I'm gonna need a blood sample from her as well so…" he started off in a typical clinical manner but for what felt like the thousandth time he was cut off yet again._

"_Don't worry about that, just tell me that you can do it Marc." Jack now pleaded of him, allowing the desperation back into his tone again._

"_Sure I can have everything set up tomorrow if you wanna come down." Marc offered in a tired manner, and the person on the other line was immediate in their response to accept right away, and with that arranged the rest of the day went off like a breeze, except for Jack who couldn't even sleep until he knew for sure that this baby was his._

_The very next day he was out of bed by five in the morning and half an hour later he was already walking through the doors of the hospital, anxious about what this day could bring for him, but still he braced himself for the disappointment which also could arise as well if it turned out that it wasn't his._

_An entire antagonising seven hours later, it was finally lunch time and his heart was slowly accelerating it's rate to an extent where he could hardly breathe, but in the end he managed to calm himself down because if he wanted this to work out, he had to stay calm, so after he went to Marc's office and had his blood sample taken, he then returned to his office and patiently waited for his phone to ring. _

_Twenty minutes later and he was still sitting in the same position looking intensely at the phone which still remained silent much to his disappointment, and with one more look at his clock he finally gave up and decided to make a trip to the Hotel she told him she would be staying at. _

_A few minutes later and he was pulling up in front of the half lit Motel sign, and that seemed to add more gloom to the way he was currently feeling, and as he stepped out and walked towards the door numbered 518 as instructed on the paper he was holding, he found that it was half open, and as he let himself in, he was suddenly welcomed with a bare and clean space. A clear enough sign that no one had been living here anymore, and with that he just sat on the bed and allowed the anger and sadness to take over him. Knowing that he was being played along, that she was clearly in it for the money, but what also made him angry was the fact that she had used his child, my God, my child, he suddenly thought to himself and as soon as he tried to retrieve his phone, something had fallen off the bed and onto his feet. At first he dismissed it as nothing but trash, but as he saw his name addressed on it, he slowly picked it up and now read what was hurriedly written on it._

_Jack,_

_Somehow I knew that you'd come here in the end, so please just hear me out okay. Firstly I never meant to hurt you. In fact I did this because I wanted to avoid causing you any more hurt. He's not yours Jack, he never was. You were right all along, I haven't changed, I'm still the shallow gold digging socialite who uses others to get what she wants. However I'm still sorry Jack. I know that it might not mean that much to you but I'm truly sorry._

_Penny_

_(End of flashback)_

"Hey" he heard a voice speaking out as soon as he entered the room again, but this time he couldn't find the will to feel cheered up by the very sound of it, just like he always use to, mainly because the grief he was now feeling was simply too powerful to dismiss.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked with all concern not only in her voice, but in her expression as well.

"Nothing it's jus…." he muttered while trying to cover up the tragic emotions he was previously experiencing.

"So the fact that you've been crying means that everything is fine." she replied while trying as much as possible to keep the hurt and anger out of her voice.

"Kate I'm fine I…." he tried reasoning with her, but judging by her sudden change in body language, he knew that it would be in his best interest if he didn't anger her any further.

"BULLSHIT JACK, NOW YOU'D BETTER TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'M WALKING OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW"!!" she hissed out, and almost immediately as she said it, she had regretted it as she saw him break down completely in response, right in front of her, and before he could collapse onto the floor she was off her bed in seconds and grasping him to her, holding him with all the strength she could muster as he knelt in front of her holding onto her tightly.

"Hey, hey it's gonna be okay. I didn't really mean it Jack, I just I…." she tried getting out as she tried to control her own emotions as a result of being a witness to Jack's sobbing.

"Dwo e me" his voice muffled, while he buried his face further in to her stomach, inviting the familiar scent and warmth that lingered within it's space.

"What?" she whimpered out, grasping his head in her hands while trying to suppress the tears that were already spilling out.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me Kate. I can't do this without you." he managed to get out before he placed his head against her tummy again, tightening his arms around her lower form while his lips made a slow and loving trail across the place where he expected their baby to be, right now.

"I can't Jack and you know why." she spoke out while grasping his head in her hands again in an attempt to get him to look her in the eye while she prepared herself to express something her heart was feeling ever since she found out the good news about her baby, their baby. So with a few seconds of finding the perfect way to say it, she then took a deep breath and just went for it.

"Because……

"I" she expressed with emphasis while her body slowly leaned itself down towards his level.

"Love" she mouthed out, kissing the top of his head while continuing to lower herself right until her face was positioned within perfect line of his own.

"You" she whispered before she sealed his lips with hers, without any question or hesitance, but he couldn't help but think, would she feel the same way once she found out?

**There it is guys. So what do you think, too cheesy or too soon? Please let me know what you think guys, and come next chapter we will find out about Sarah's present condition. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey guys well moi is back again with another update to a story I would have updated earlier, but I had to make some last minute adjustments in terms of the direction I wanted to take it in. As always thanks so much for the reviews guys and please keep them comin ;)**

**Btw guys I've noticed that some of you think that Marc's character in this fic is slightly OOC and I just wanna say that I've done it for a specific reason. One which will unfold itself and create a whole sense of additional drama, and it will somehow link in with Jack of course.**

Enjoy

"Hey" she managed to utter in a weak and trembling voice, which was a combination of not only her welling emotions, but also cause of the fact of her condition. Each time he saw her, he could see that she was clearly withering away and slowly giving up the hope she once had, and to be perfectly honest he too wasn't all that hopeful about anything positive coming out of this. _I'm clearly fighting a losing battle, _the man said to himself as he briefly hung his head to play out that sense of defeat he was feeling within him. The defeat which rooted from the fact that he wasn't as good as the "Good Doctor" and that he would never be.

"Marc you okay?" the deathly pale blonde asked the man above her who just looked like he could pass out any minute as well.

"Yeah I'm go……" he tried getting out in an attempt to appease her ever growing curiosity and concern for him, qualities he had never had showered on him before, not even his own parents, but what more could he expect from them other than doing what they wanted him to do just like another person he knew who had been through virtually the same thing, well apart from the one element which clearly separated them apart.

"No your not. What's wrong? Is it the baby?" she asked, her expression turning more terrified as she mentioned the last part, and the dragged out sigh she got in response was enough to add to her worry for her baby.

_God I need a fucking fix right now, _was the first thought that came to his mind, but as soon as it had formed, it was pushed out of his mind because one he was trying hard to stay off stuff like that, and two he knew she couldn't find out because he knew it would devastate her if she knew the truth. So in an attempt to ease some of the frustration, he smiled at the brunette, and then went through the doorway of the vacant toilet, shutting the door firmly behind him.

_(5 months earlier)_

_He was late yet again for what seemed like the hundreth time, but at the moment he was too stoned to even think of what time of day it was, but the only thing that did alert him today was the frantic ringing of the telephone in his apartment._

"_Hello?" he got out in a husky and tired voice while rubbing the sleep and stress out of his eyes. A few days ago he had found out about Sarah's more than unexpected motherly condition, and with knowing that it was just another excuse to get another fix._

"_Marc where the hell are you? I've been trying to call you all morning, she's screaming for you right now…..GET DOWN HERE NOW!!" a feminine voice yelled out on the other side of the line, giving him little chance to explain himself in any way. All he was left to do now was comply with the angry sister of the woman he loved no matter what, and with that thought in mind he quickly pulled himself together and made his way down to the one place he could honestly call his second home._

"_WHERE IS HE!! WHERE IS…..AHHH" the blonde in the bed screamed out while clutching the middle of her stomach, a source from where her current pain rooted from. At this point she had no idea what to think other than the primary thought , as to why this was happening, now and so suddenly. God no, not again, she said to herself while recollecting a vaguely similar occurrence happening during her previous life, when she was with the Good Doctor, but she knew then that it was a mistake on so many levels even though she never wished to lose it in the first place, but now……..now she finally felt satisfied and truly happy with her life, and having the baby of the man she now loved with all her heart was living proof of that happiness, but would that be taken from her now. Am I being punished for what I did? She briefly asked herself while allowing her eyes to gaze at the heavens for an answer. However all she got now was a painful reminder of what she would soon have to face of a condition she didn't know she even had in the first place._

"_SARAH!!SARAH LOOK AT ME!" a voice above her screamed out to get her immediate attention, but the blonde was too tired to comply in any way._

"_Jules I can't……..I can't…" she tried getting out in an attempt to act out her ever growing tiredness to the numbing pain._

"_SARAH?" another voice suddenly announced itself at the doorway to the blonde's room._

"_Marc" the blonde strained out to utter in response as she allowed her arms to reach out to his still dishevelled form. A feature she hadn't even noticed at all due to the pain, but the other blonde standing alongside the bed of her sister was observant enough to recognise it and assume the cause of it as well, and all she could do now was sigh to herself in disappointment over the fact that he was using again. That all those help programs she had so thoughtfully arranged for him were nothing but a waste._

"_What's wrong?" he asked as soon as he placed himself next to her, his arms naturally finding their way around her slender form, but still the very slight bulge of her pregnancy could still be visible and that gave him the temporary comfort he so desperately needed, even more than the temporary fix he had been taking so often lately. The very reason he did it was still unclear, but little did he know that now he would have one. One that might just push him over the edge completely._

"_Mr. Silverman" the person in the starch white coat announced themselves as they walked into the room with a file in hand, Sarah's file he assumed._

"_We have a ….." the Doctor managed to get out before he cut them off completely with a question he knew he was gonna ask sometime, and now was the time to do it._

"_Is she gonna be okay Sue?" he asked the person across from him, and the distinct silence he received in immediate response was enough to make both parents hold their breath for what was to be uttered next._

"_We're just running some tests at the moment, but I have to ask you this!" the Doctor spoke out and then looked specifically at the blonde's condition when she mentioned the last part._

"_Mam have you had any accidents in the past, like to the hip area or….." the woman started out, but she was surprisingly cut off by the man yet again who looked seemingly terrified as he responded._

"_She was in a car accident a few months ago, but what would that……."he started out and then grew incredibly confused at where this would be leading to. _

"_Ahhh, well and what exactly happened there then" she asked, and in response a part of Marc felt like laughing at such a dumb question, I mean what else happened other than a car accident, but the other side of him, the side that was once committed to being a Doctor went about it in the terms of the injuries she so unfortunately acquired as a result._

"_Um….well her spine was ruptured and she was rendered from being able to walk but….." he explained and before he could have a chance to continue, the person across from him had managed to cut him off with what appeared to be an explanation for what was happening to the blonde beside him. However as the Doctor took the time to gaze at the blonde's deathly state, she chose to just keep her mouth shut in front of her, because bringing anymore stress would only make matters worse. So with that she just wordlessly nodded to herself and said that she would do more tests, but as she made her way to the doorway, she looked back at Marc and much to her luck he decided to look at her at that very moment, and with that sense of focus gained, she wordlessly asked him to meet her outside, so that she could finally fill him in on what she possibly thought was going on._

_The moment they stepped out, he immediately bumped into something, or someone as he allowed his gaze to travel upwards so that he could identify the person._

"_Marc?" the deep but equally drained voice still managed to ask, while masking an expression of friendly concern._

"_Jack…….man what are you doing here. I thought you were taking some time off" the smaller man replied while making sure he locked the door behind him._

"_Yeah well after the whole thing with Penny I decided to maybe take my mind off any outside world distractions, so your gonna be seeing me here a lot more often." he replied while attempting the remonance of a smile to grace his features. However it soon turned serious as the man across from him looked deathly pale in response to what he had just uttered. _

"_Marc, you okay man?" Jack attempted to ask while growing furtherly concerned when he got nothing in response, and that sense of concern grew even more when he suddenly caught sight of someone standing silently next to him._

"_Sue what are you doi….." he started out in an attempt to ask the next best person for an explanation, but he was momentarily startled and forced to be cut off by a jumpy Marc who was trying his best to stay calm through all of this._

"_Hey Sue why don't we talk about that patient in my office, umm….. Can you excuse us man!" Marc hurriedly requested of both people while trying to keep his ever breaking composure in control, and the effects of the drugs he had previously consumed were not doing a very good job of keeping that composure in check._

"_Okay sure……I'll check in with you later." Jack responded although his mind was not thoroughly convinced that Marc was in fact telling him everything, and he sensed that it weirdly had something to do with what lay behind the door he was previously standing in front of. However in the end he made the decision to stay out of it because he had enough things on his head, other than his work. So with that he continued on with what he considered to be his life now, heart and soul._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_So what's really going on Sue, and don't give me the crap about having to run some tests, you know what's going on don't you." Marc asked off her as soon as she entered the confines of his cluttered and extremely untidy office._

"_Marc, now I'm telling you this as a friend. Why don't you take some time off. Just get out of the office, clear your head and focus more on yourself for a bit, cause…….." the woman started out in an all professional and doctorly manner, but as she made herself aware of what was probably at stake, she was at a sudden loss for words because what was she honestly supposed to say, and even if it was then how would she come at this without shattering his hopes and heart completely, not to mention the blonde woman whom she knew would die if something like that were to happen._

"_Cause what Sue, what are you not telling me?" Marc strained to ask as the emotion in his voice heightened to the point where he suddenly found it hard to breathe. _

"_Just take care of yourself Marc for now, and I'll call you right away if anything changes." she hurriedly replied as she surprisingly found herself welling up with emotion she knew she never had within her all this time._

"_No!! tell me what's going on" Marc shot back aggressively now while his arm made the physical movement of stopping her from going any further._

"_Just take care of yourself first Marc and then worry about Sarah and the baby." Sue instructed as her forced closeness to his form allowed her to see how dilated his eyes were and immediately it all made sense to her, the clearly irrational way he had been behaving, and before she could venture further into it, she was suddenly distracted by the man in front of her collapsing to the floor as a result to what she assumed he had been consuming all this time._

"_Mr. Silverman?" was all he kept hearing now, and for a minute he thought it was all in his head. That everything that had happened previously was all in his head, but once he opened his eyes he knew that, that wasn't the case._

"_Where am I?" he decided to ask anyway as he tried to stop the swinging motion within his head. _

"_Just stay still Mr. Silverman and Doctor Whitaker will be with you in a few minutes" the working nurse above him instructed as she physically tried her best efforts to now calm the growingly frantic man, but much to her luck help soon arrived in the form of a slender woman he knew all too well, and with that he surprisingly calmed down._

"_Thanks Amy" Sue offered to the woman now standing in the corner of the room waiting for her instructions, and with one smile shared between the two women, she was off, leaving the Doctor and the man in the room._

"_How is Sarah?" Marc then attempted to ask while trying to ease his worrying mind. However all he got in response was a steely gaze from the woman, and he could immediately tell that something was wrong, Oh God no, he said to himself._

"_When?" she chose to ask him eliciting a look of surprise from him at first, but it soon turned into confusion as she chose to remain silent, waiting for him to explain, but how could he when he had no idea as to what she was on about, but a tiny fraction of him had the faint idea._

"_When what?" he asked her while masking an expression of extreme honesty, but she was beyond buying his apparent honesty of not knowing._

"_How long have you been using Marc?" she decided to just ask him out straight, not really having the patience to just beat around the bush, because in turn a lot of lives would be at stake, and not just his. _

"_Sue I'm not…..I mean" Marc tried getting out as his resolve started to break, knowing that his cover was finally blown and in one of the worst ways he knew how because he knew now that this would mean the end of his career. _

"_Save it Marc. Do you have any idea how many lives you could have risked as a result of being under the influence." she scolded him in a hushed but angry manner. A tone that managed to finally gain some of his attention, and before he took the time explain, he was silenced again by something that rose a bout of raw emotion from within him._

"_What would Sarah think Marc. Do you think she would want to raise a life with you in this kind of state. Why did you do it Marc?" Sue attempted to ask, knowing that she had clearly crossed her boundaries as a Doctor advising their patient , but she just had to know._

"_I'm sorry I can't …….I…..I just can't" he tried explaining while his voice continued to break even further with emotion. _

"_Why?" was all she continued to ask, her voice rising each time she got nothing in response, and on what seemed like the millionth attempt he finally gave up and broke down while mouthing what appeared to be the reason for his addiction._

"_I needed it" he simply said while he situated himself on the floor in a clearly defeated position, and all the person above him could do was feel a sense of compassion for his more than apparent loneliness, but a part of her was mad at the fact that he had also dismissed the things he did have in life. So with that she slowly situated herself to his level and went about with what she felt she needed to say._

"_Look Marc there are many people in the world, many like you who don't have anything to live for and as a result they resort to find a temporary distraction to help them forget about it, but your not one of them." she softly spoke to him in a comforting manner, and when she failed to get his attention, she chose to continue._

"_You do have something to live for, well two to be exact" she admitted while smiling slightly at the last part, and at that very moment he chose to look up at her, the tears still streaming down his face._

_(End of flashback)_

"So much for expecting things to stay that way", he bitterly said to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror, and once he was done and utterly disgusted with what he was seeing, he then sneaked his right hand into his jacket pocket and got out a small pack containing a brownish, powdery kind of substance, and the more he looked at it, the more his craving for it grew.

"_One more fix wouldn't hurt", _an anonymous voice spoke out in his mind, and with that he finally relented and absorbed the all familiar feeling which took over his body again, leaving little hope for Sarah's cries of help to now be heard from just outside the toilet door.

(Meanwhile)

After their more than emotional and gradual confirmation of each others feelings, they had continued to stay in the embrace they had engaged each other in, but it was soon broken apart by the growling of Kate's stomach, merely suggesting one thing…..

"Looks like our little one wants a little attention as well." Jack half joked as he pulled away from the now beaming brunette, who looked even more beautiful in his eyes than he had ever estimated, but he soon snapped himself out of it by the slight giggling now coming from the brunette, and he couldn't help but join in for the first few seconds before he tried to go all serious on her, so that he could get what was needed.

"So what can I get you to eat?" Jack asked the woman still hanging loosely onto him, and in response he was forced to let a smile grace his features at the sight of a wicked one now adorning hers.

"You?" she offered to reply as she allowed her hand to sneak it's way to the one place she knew she could get him to comply, and judging by the way it immediately reacted under her touch, she knew that she may not have to wait all that long.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" he asked her while allowing himself to play in the moment of their flirtatious banter.

"I'd like it more if it was in my mpppphh" she started out, practically purring at him, and in response to her highly arousing verbal ministrations, he shut her up once and for all by forcefully sealing his lips with hers, and allowing himself to temporarily forget the problems of the outside world. Little did he know the half of it.

**There it is guys, Marc's flashback, and yes his addiction will grow, and yes that's the reason he said that the baby was Jack's, because firstly he knew that he could never be responsible for another life in his condition, and secondly he couldn't find the will to give up his addiction after trying to stay off it for all these months, and now learning about Sarah's complication; it's seriously put him over the edge, but can he and will he want to come back from it? Can maybe an old friend convince him to stop once and for all? Anyway come next chap I will finally give you guys some more jate and maybe jex as well…………so what do you think guys?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys I'm back again and with a much jatier chap at that, and who knows maybe a little something something as well, hehe. So without further interruption here it is guys and thanks for the reviews, and as always please keep them comin ;)**

**P.S. just like to let you guys know that the 100****th**** reviewer for this fic gets a little surprise, other than an extra large virtual chocolate chip cookie and a hug from moi, hehe.**

Enjoy

"So tell me what you want and I'll be more than happy to oblige."

"You already know what I want Jack, but I guess I'll have to settle for a sandwich for now eh." the brunette replied while twisting her expression into a pretentious pout, and the man sitting across from her thought he might have a heart attack at the very sight of the more than heart breaking gesture. However the thoughts of the past few days came flooding back, and with that he reverted back to a serious and concerned expression, despite the fact that they were in the clear now. Although to a certain he knew that he would never stop worrying, especially if it was over the person in front of him. The woman who was still carrying his baby.

_My baby, my child, _he thought to himself in true admiration and wonder. Never in his life did he think that he would ever experience this. Not just the fact that he was gonna be a Father, but of the fact that he was happy and clearly in love with the brunette sitting in front of him, a confused but humorous expression adorning her freckled features.

"What are you thinking about?" Kate decided to finally enquire. Her curiosity getting the better of her yet again.

"Just how damn lucky I've become." Jack replied while allowing his right hand to touch the side of her face. A gesture that naturally brought up a bout of raw emotion from within her.

"Oh Jack I …." the brunette started out, and was then forced to succumb to her growing emotions. A change that was obviously due to her pregnancy, hormones and all. Never the less Jack was at her side within seconds to not only comfort her, but to also show her that they were gonna be in this together, in every aspect. Even if it was something as ordinary as deciding who would take the garbage out.

"God……look at me I'm just a bubbling mess, again" the brunette stressed with tearful chuckle, and in response to her statement Jack just placed his hand under her chin and willed for her to look at him while saying………….

"I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"And how much does that have to do with the fact that I'm carrying and having your baby." the brunette teased with the intent of a joke, but the slightly serious expression she got in return was enough to make her simply smile at him and then lean forward to plant what she hoped would be the first of many kisses she would be receiving, _especially tonight, _she said to herself while feeling the all familiar ache for him gathering within the depths of her core, and with that feeling surfacing within her, she only had one thing to ask in an effort to make what she was envisioning in her mind a possibility.

"So…….when can we get out of here?" he heard and expected her to ask him ever since he came back into the room after having seen Sarah.

_Oh my God Sarah, _he suddenly said, and then reminded himself of what he had been told much to his ever growing shock of the possibility. _What the hell am I gonna say? How am I gonna tell her? _The questions kept on looming around in his head, and not before long he found his name being called out by a voice he knew and loved to hear.

"Jack?"

"Huh…..what did you say?" Jack chose to inquire while masking what he felt to be a believable and clueless expression, but much to his bad luck the brunette saw through the façade once again and then opted to do the next best thing. Ask him straight out what was happening while emotionally bracing herself for the possible worst.

"Is something wrong……..Oh God Jack is it the bab………." she tried asking, but as she got to the last bit, she couldn't help but feel the sickening feeling arise from within her, and at first she just thought that it was her fear, but in real effect it was the normal symptom she knew she would have to accept along with the development of her pregnancy. So with that she immediately placed her hand against her mouth and quickly excused herself, Jack quick to follow her in the same direction to give her the support she needed through this.

"Good, good……just let it all out sweetie." Jack kept on coaxing from behind her, his hands soothing down the tension of her hunched back the entire time.

Once she was done she instinctively reached her hand out for the nearest form of something to help wash away the sickening feeling she still felt circulating within the recess of her mouth, and yet again Jack was alert enough to pick up on it. His hands reaching for the empty glass that lay on the side of the sink.

"Here you go" he softly whispered after he quickly filled up the glass with the much needed nourishment she needed to help overcome the sickness.

"Thanks"

"Anything for the Mother of my child." Jack replied while offering her a half turned smirk, and in return she just chuckled to herself while saying…….

"Oh so is that my new nickname now, _"the mother of your child"._

"Well it's true, but you know that you are so much more to me than that Kate." he replied with focus and honesty present within his gaze, and within a matter of minutes the brunette found herself turning into yet another bubbling mess, but this time Jack opted to sooth it in another manner. By allowing his lips to seal with hers in a physical proclamation of what he had verbally expressed.

"Wow"

"What?" Jack dumbly asked while smiling at his obvious accomplishment of making her feel the way he was seeing her right now.

"Oh I think you know what Mister. Now will you stop gloating and just kiss me instead." the brunette demandingly asked of him, and with a chuckle elicited from him he made note to grant her request. The kiss getting so deep and heavy at one point that the lovers not only found it hard to breathe, but they also found it hard to contain the other parts of them that longed to be engaged in the way they hadn't performed in so long. However as much as Jack just wanted to throw her against the nearest surface and quench that hunger, he knew that there were obstacles to deal with at first. One of them being the one thing he felt could ruin all of this, but he knew that it would be even worse if he didn't tell her. So in the end he made up his mind and decided to get this over with once and for all. _Be it for better or worse, _he said to himself as he reluctantly pulled away from what he surely considered to be the best thing in his life.

"Kate I……." he started off, having what he was going to say stored clearly in his head, but as he gazed into her curious eyes, it all just disappeared. The words he had wanted to say, and the explanation behind them as well.

"Jack….your scaring me. Please just tell me what's going on." Kate uttered while the curious expression she wore turned into that of extreme worry and fear. Fear that there might just be something wrong with this fairytale she assumed she had been living in all this time.

"Kate please just….before I tell you this…just promise me one thing."

"Jack wha…"

"Please Kate" he begged of her while grasping hold of both her hands in his right hand, and in response to this more than unexpected change she just nodded in slow agreement while her mind tried to make sense of what was going on.

"Just remember that I truly love you with all my heart, and that I would never do anything to jeopardise it in any way."

"Jack just tell me please." the brunette simply asked of him yet again while her fear grew even further with each word she felt she was almost forced to express.

"I……..she uhh…. It's about Sarah" was all he could state for the time being while lowering his head in shame of the predicament he had gotten himself into.

"What about Sarah Jack?" she asked him, emphasising each word while the fear started to possess every fibre of her slightly trembling body. _Sarah? _She honestly wondered while also remembering what Jack told her of the blonde, and what they were at one point, and it was that memory that brought forth an additional sense of fear and dread as well. _Were they still involved? _She asked herself and then dismissed the ridiculous idea almost immediately.

"She's……she's pregnant Kate." he finally revealed while his breaths started come in the form of frantic gasps, and he thought that it would finally seize upon seeing the look of betrayal and hurt masking her previously lively features.

"Kate I know how it sounds but….."

"But what Jack. Did you forget to mention it." was the angry response he got in return, and he was honestly clueless from that point on as to how he was gonna handle this because he knew there was no real easy way out of this. Regardless of that however he shook those thoughts away and chose to firstly grasp hold of her physically while he told her the rest of what had happened, and how sudden and unexpected this was for him as well, but her struggling as a result of his actions made that all the more harder, but still his will to make her understand overtook him, and with that he tried the next best thing. Pulling her into the comfort of his arms so that she too could share in the outcome of this news.

"Jack please, just let me go. LET ME GO!!" she screamed at him but soon her voice was forcefully muffles within the recess of his broad chest, and once that was initiated, he immediately wrapped his arms around her and locked her within.

"Kate please just listen to me alright. I know how this sounds but firstly I want you to know that I'm not with her, and I haven't been like that with her in a long time."

"Then how did you……"

"She kept it from me all this time Kate."

"Why?" the brunette then chose to ask him as her struggles seized to a withstandable level.

"I don't know Kate. She won't talk to me but Marc told me that the baby was mine." he confessed while experiencing the dread of what he felt she was about to ask him next.

"How can he be so sure Jack?" she asked him with a slight hint of determination and hope as well.

"Cause he told me that he had run a DNA test"

"But how could you, unless you…..Oh my God" Kate uttered while her mind tried to put the pieces together, and once they fit, so did the realisation of what this meant, and with that she pulled away from him once again.

"Kate please just……."

"I wanna go home Jack, just get me out of here please" her voice asked him in an almost emotionless manner while her arms huddled themselves around her to block out the cold feeling she felt circulating around her as a result of relinquishing herself from the warmth of his embrace.

In response to that Jack just wordlessly agreed to her request, and was then forced to usher her out in the same manner. By the end of the ordeal of filling in the papers and all she was finally given the okay to go home, but the whole time she was instructed to take the necessary rest she would have to maintain during the pregnancy, and Jack made sure that she would get it, despite the unfortunate situation between them at the moment.

The ride on the way home was shared in the same moment of silence as well, and the whole time Jack just kept alternating his gaze between her and the road ahead of them. His mind trying to figure out where they were gonna go from here. _Could she get past this or was there no way at all? _He wondered with fear and dread present in his heart.

Soon they were pulling up in the driveway to his apartment, or more so their apartment now, but regardless of this she just stared at him ridiculously for a brief second, and then sighed in tiredness, in some ways accepting what she had unknowingly got herself into, but never the less she got herself out of the car and allowed her feet to then drag themselves to the apartment she was calling home now.

5 hours. It had been five hours since she last offered him so much as a "_Thanks" _, and even then to it was expressed in the same emotionless manner, but still he hoped.

So now here they were, sitting in the living room on opposite sides. One waiting for the other to speak, and each time one of them thought that it was time, they were filled with a sudden sense of insecurity. Feeling that whatever they might say would be the wrong thing. Jack more so than Kate, but after spending a whole five hours of sitting here in the same position, he grew incredibly impatient and slightly agitated at the fact that this was happening. However as he took note to gaze at her once again, the impatience and agitation grew into that of concern and caring. So with that he got up from his seat and walked over towards her sitting form.

"Kate?" he simply decided to ask her as he stood in front of her, and when he failed to get a verbal response, he sighed and knelt himself down in front of her. His eyes immediately searching for hers as he gained the possible contact.

"Please……please talk to me" he begged of her as he continued to kneel before her, his eyes searching hers for a reply of some kind, and after what seemed like years she finally looked at him and asked the one thing he really didn't quite have an answer for…….

"Why?"

"What do you mean baby?" Jack asked her, his expression showing honesty and innocence, but in the back of his mind he faintly knew what she was trying to get at here.

"Why didn't you tell me Jack?" she asked in the pained manner she was forced to feel as a result of her already breaking heart. She knew that feeling this way over someone she had only met weeks ago was a bit unnatural and fast, but she couldn't help how she felt when she was with this man. So far he had given her everything, happiness, a baby and everything else that came along with that, even the commitment and honesty she thought they shared with each other all this time.

"After Sarah and I divorced I was suffering Kate, and all that I could do to numb the pain somewhat was to either drink myself to sleep or accept the temporary comfort of the nearest woman, and I guess I learned my lesson in the end Kate." he painfully revealed while trying to suppress his own tears, but when he saw an expression of confusion still adorning her face, he then went on with explaining the whole story about Penny and what she had led him to believe of his responsibilities at the time, and by the end of it he bent his head in shame once again, now allowing for the tears to fall freely, especially when his gaze landed on the slight bump forming over the brunette's belly.

"I'm sorry…..I'm so so sorry." he kept on saying as he stared at her belly, and then at the woman above him. Looking at him with such emotion, and he suddenly felt it intensify that much deeper when he heard her confess something he never expected her to utter, even after what he did.

"I'm sorry too." she expressed in a trembling manner while stroking the side of his face, and soon he found the feeling being replaced with a pair of lips against his cheek. The sensation almost putting him into a coma, but what brought him out of it was the sudden absence. The absence of the one thing he now saw walking up the stairs, her face gazing at her belly the entire time.

_What was going on now? _He then wondered after thinking all this time that maybe they were on the same page, _but maybe not after all, _he said to himself as he stood up and then wiped his forehead to help ease some of the stress and confusion he was feeling within his head.

After spending an entire 10 minutes of having to make sense of the nonsense, he finally decided to head on upstairs and see what she was up to at the moment.

When he got upstairs, he was immediately met with a sight he never thought he would see. Not after what he thought was resolved as a result of his confession this afternoon.

"What are you doing?" he walked up to her and asked her, stopping her from moving her things into the next room, the guest room.

"I'm sleeping in there tonight."

"Why Kate I thought things were right between us again. I mean I….."

"I know Jack, I know, but I think I just need some time alone to figure some of this stuff out and sleeping in the same bed as you might not help me in the slightest." the brunette explained while trying as much as possible to keep him from seeing the contradicting feelings now displayed within her green orbs.

"Kate please just think about this."

"I have Jack and please just let me do this." she pleaded of him while still keeping her gaze firmly planted to the floor.

"Well then why don't you look me in the eye and say it to me again" he shot at her while feeling a slight hint of anger now rising within him, but it was a different kind of anger. It was more like an anger that formed as a result of experiencing a deep sense of longing.

"Tell me Kate"

"Jack I….please just move out of my way." the brunette asked of him, her voice slowly hitching higher as her emotions started to get the better of her once again.

"No Kate, I'm not going to move an inch until you look me in the eye and tell me that you want to do this." he told her while stepping even closer into her, his hands literally itching to touch something of her.

"Please Jack" she begged one last time and then placed her hand against his shoulder, an attempt to get him to move out of her way, but instead it created something else, and judging by the way he was now looking at her, she could tell that it was something deep, and the very next moment she suddenly found her sides being grasped tightly yet gently by that very man in front of her.

"Tell me if you can go a night without experiencing this…." he started and then broke off when he simply stepped forward and placed his mouth over hers, his tongue immediately searching to engage and caress hers in the same way he had always done when he kissed her, and all she could do in response to it was gradually give in. Her resolve to stand by what she had said she'd do, slowly breaking away as he deepened the kiss with a dragged out moan initiated from deep within him, and when he sensed that she wasn't fighting him in any respect, he hunched down to her level and grasped hold of the sides of her thighs, his arms pulling her up and into his form. A position that gave her better access to literally plunder his mouth as he continued to match hers with equal intent and passion.

From that point on he simply walked back to the darkened depths of his room, her still wrapped safely in his arms, and the shutting of the door behind him was what brought her out of her previous reverie, and with that the sense and realisation started to come back.

"Jack we have to…..ahhhh" she started out in a confident manner, but within seconds that confidence was drained out as she felt his mouth attach itself onto the part where her shoulder and neck met, and she reacted right away to it with a moan of her own, while her hands sub-consciously grabbed the sides of his head to pull him closer into her, and he was more than quick enough to not only follow, but to apply more pressure with his ministrations, and the next words he heard coming out of her mouth, forced him to literally skip every level and go straight to the most intricate part of this experience.

"Fuck me Jack, I'm so hot for you….." she moaned and spoke again as his lips travelled even lower from where they were previously engaged, and in response to her lewd request, he briefly pulled away and gazed at her with a hungry expression while walking them closer and closer to the expanse of the bed that lay beneath them.

"I am Kate. I'm going to fuck you so hard and good tonight that you'll only be left wanting more by the end of it, but first…….."

"First what?" she asked while silently hissing at feeling his excitement now rubbing anxiously against her very own excitement.

"First I might need to refresh my mind with the other lovely parts of you." he breathed out before he sealed his lips with hers again, but this time she also felt herself being lowered onto the soft and comfy surface of his mattress, and once she was firmly planted over it, he pulled away from her and gazed at her once again before his fingers undid the buttons to her white blouse. Each one being undone slowly in an attempt to feel what lay beneath there, and when it was finally undone and uncovered before him, he moaned out loud and gazed longingly at the area. The only thing prohibiting him from seeing the rest of it was the jet black laced bra that perfectly covered her fully rounded breasts, and within seconds of that image firmly planted within his mental gallery, he moved to the next stage of seeing and caressing what lay behind there as well. His fingers undoing the attachments of the material, and then moving straight towards it's natural place of gripping the entirety of her supple breasts. Him marvelling of how well it fit within his palms.

"Oh God Jack…." was all the brunette could offer as a way to express how good it felt to be touched in this way.

"That's right Kate. Do you see how much I love these breasts of yours. How they feel against my skin. How they harden for me when I do this." he gasped out before he bent down and took a nipple into his mouth, the bud hardening even further at the wet and warming contact, and she arched even further when he caught hold of the end in between his teeth.

"Ahhh….please Jack, please now. I need you in me so bad." the brunette below him kept on moaning while grinding her hips into his. A gesture she thought would help win him over to fulfil her request, and for a minute she thought that he was finally gonna grant her wish, but instead all he gave her was a wicked smile and then his focus reverted back to her body, specifically the lower part which was still clothed much to the huff of disappointment he let out as an immediate response. So in an attempt to help appease this disappointment, he went about undoing her jeans in the same way he did with her blouse, his fingers working slowly while his eyes locked with hers, and once everything was removed, he gazed at her and smiled to himself while saying………

"Now that's better, but could you do something for me sweetheart." Jack asked her in the sweetest tone he could muster, and the brunette thought she might come right there and then, but thankfully she still had enough control in her to allow it's arrival to properly play itself out.

"What's that then?" she chose to ask, her mind giving her a good idea as to what he was about to initiate, but still she wanted to create that feeling of suspense within her.

"I want you to look at me when I do this…." he instructed and then paused when he darted his tongue out to lick along the entire length of her already moistened crease. The sensation and sight of it being demonstarted making her that much wetter for him.

"Can you do that for me Kate?"

"Yes." she spoke out, her mind actually having to remind her to say it because at the moment she was too captivated by the person above her, gazing at her center like he had received the best meal ever, and within seconds he planted his mouth over the sensitive area, her gaze darkening as she saw and felt his lips moving over her burning skin, and then more towards the source of her dripping desire, waiting to be tasted by those very lips.

"Oh Jack do that again, do it, do it……..ahhh" the woman below him moaned out as he drove his tongue deeper into her core. The tip licking off the beginnings of her impending release, and as he repeated the movement again, he started to acquire more and more of it's taste, until her shout of appreciation had in turn made him realise that she was in fact coming, and in an effort to help her ride it out completely, he slowed down his ministrations considerably but still kept a steady pace to allow her to experience this fully and wholly, and once she was done, she sunk down into the confines of the cosy bed, her hands tightly grasping the sides of her hair. A gesture to show him that she had indeed enjoyed it, _a lot, _he said to himself with a smile as he saw her trying to catch hold of her frantic breathing.

"Are you with me baby?" he then chose to ask her when he finally caught sight of her finally getting a hold on her breathing.

"Mmmmmm I am there for now, but I might need something else to help get me over that bridge completely." the brunette expressed with a smirk as she gradually opened her eyes, and then stared straight at the more than obvious bulge poking through the confines of his clothing.

"Is that your way of saying that your hungry?" Jack teased while removing his grey t-shirt from his rapidly breathing chest.

"I'm famished, but only one thing can help satisfy that hunger………." she uttered in a low and dangerous tone while she crawled to the end of the bed, and then knelt in front of him. The height of the bed perfectly aligning her mouth with the designated area.

"And I think this will more than do." she gasped out before she had his jeans unzipped and pulled down, along with his black Calvin Klein boxers. The outcome of what painfully lay beneath all this time now presenting itself proudly before her.

"Kate you don't have to……..ahhhhhhhhhh" he tried reasoning in a half believable tone, and the next moment his voice was cut off by feeling a pair of lips sealing over the head of his already swelling cock. It's girth and length growing further as the brunette applied more pressure with her suction methods, and seconds later she coincided it with the additional movement of her right hand, stroking what her mouth hadn't reached just yet, but she planned to as she briefly gazed at the arousing sight in all it's glory.

"Mmmmm salty" the brunette chose to verbally proclaim as she kept on licking his pre-cummed head. Her eyes focusing on his dark ones the entire time, and in an attempt to see it go that much darker with want and lust, she gently bit down on the end, and as she anticipated he hissed in pleasure and pain while trying his best to keep his hands from grasping her so that he could bury himself inside her already, but like she had done with him earlier, he now allowed her control of what she wanted to do with him, and with that he placed his hands at his sides, his fists clenching tightly as she continued to suck on him, but what suddenly brought him out of the almost dizzying reverie was something he heard the brunette expressing below him, and judging by the sheer want in her tone, he knew that it deserved precedence.

"Give me your left hand Jack" she asked of him again, and all he did in response to her plea was grant it, his mind growing anxious at what she had planned, and he immediately moaned out loud when she placed it over his growing hardness.

"I want to see you stroke yourself Jack. I want to see you do that while I suck on you." the brunette instructed of him, and at first he was a bit reluctant of going ahead with it, mainly because he was afraid that his waning control over his own ministrations might just hurt her in some way, more so physically he thought as he gazed down at the scene, growing furtherly aroused at her concentration over the most sensitive part of him.

"Kate I….."

"Please Jack!!" she begged of him with all meaning in her tone, and in return he couldn't help but give in. So in turn he firmly grasped the base of his hardness, waiting for her to start this new and combined ministration, and as she made the move to seal her lips over the end of him, he worked the rest of his length to coincide with her movements. His hand landing a good distance away from her working mouth.

(A few minutes later)

"Ahhhh….fuck. Kate I'm gonna come" the man above her grunted while throwing his head back and quickening his own ministrations on his fully erect cock.

"Ahh….ahhh fuck……take it, take it ahhhhhhhhhhhh baby" he finally grunted out loud while focusing on the sight of his own hand and Kate's mouth bringing him to release, and after what felt like hours he finally calmed down. His fingers feeling the surface of his cock softening. A clear enough signal to suggest the end of his high, and with that the brunette too pulled away from him, not before giving his entire length one last lick.

"What?" Kate dumbly asked while she positioned herself within face viewing range of him, and all he did in response to her question was grasp her in his arms with a growl, and then pushing them both back onto the bed., her now giggling form landing completely over his.

"Oh, forgot something." Jack then expressed while eliciting a confused expression from the brunette, but soon it turned into an emotional and tearful one when she caught sight of his lips now landing on the location of their growing baby.

"Jack" was all she could mouth while being overcome by her emotions again and Jack was immediately there to comfort her just like he always would.

"_From now and until the end of time." _were the words that kept on being spoken into her ear, and for the moment she succumbed herself into believing it. Both of them hoping that this wouldn't be a dream in the morning.

**So there it is guys, jate as promised, but come next chap and we'll see a recurring character. One that might make an impression, but will it be for better or for worse? I'll leave you guys to think about that while you hopefully review as well, thanks!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Thanks for the reviews guys and please do keep them comin ;)**

Enjoy

The whole journey here was a long one to say the least, but like every time she felt this way she just gazed into the eyes of the most important person in her life. The one she was adamant was a result and a reminder of probably the best thing that had ever happened to her. She just wondered if he still felt the same for her. Despite what she put him through all those agonising months ago. However at the time she didn't have the choice but to act on what she was told to do, but now she was a different person altogether, and with achieving that sense of independence, she also made a solemn oath to herself and the person now sitting beside her in the passenger's seat that she would fix the final thing that would make this life a happy ending.

(Meanwhile)

She woke up with a smile today and a reason for that feeling was experiencing the sensation of a pair of well constructed arms wrapping themselves around her from behind her in a protective and loving embrace. His lips naturally opting to make that feeling known to her in a clear and concise manner.

"Mmmmmm morning" she let out in the form of a dragged out moan, and the response she got in return was a deep groan initiated into her neck, along with a playful bite that had her humming and giggling at the same time. His scratchy stubble nuzzling deeper into her as her giggles turned louder.

"Jaaack stop…….ahhhh, stop or I'm gonna pee myself." the brunette kept on trying to express while getting a handle on her giggling fit.

"Jaaaack" she attempted to get out again as her pleas for him to stop seemed to spur him on even more, and it wasn't until the brunette grasped hold of a certain part of him that he finally stilled.

"Okay, okay I'll stop then before you risk the chance of us ever having any more children." Jack joked while gazing down at the part of him she was still grasping tightly within her hand, but his smile soon turned into that of a frown when he caught hold of a drastic change in her from that point on.

"Kate are you……."

"What's gonna happen Jack?" she inquired while making the move to suddenly get up and think once again of the predicament of their relationship. One that could bring this relationship to an end as a result. At first the possibility of it scared her to death because there was so much more at stake now other than the man who was staring at her now. The same man who had an expression of growing confusion masking his worried features.

"What do you mean?"

"Sarah's baby and the……." she responded before her emotions got the better of her at the very recollection of what was so unfortunately revealed to her the night before. Along with the other confession that caused that much more pain to weigh upon her already fragile heart.

"Kate look at me" was all he chose to ask of her while making the move to mirror her current position from behind. His hands automatically finding their way to her slumped shoulders. The tension in them wordlessly screaming out to be soothed by the one and only cure, a Surgeon's hands.

"LOOK AT ME" he asked yet again, although his voice took on an almost demanding tone. A thing he really didn't like doing to her, but he needed to make her understand what he was going to do about this, or in his terms how he would fix it.

"What Jack? What could you possibly say that could make this any…….."

"I love you." he finally admitted and expressed with the utmost sense of emotion, and with that she slowly turned her form around to face him. Her face showing nothing but shock. However he could sense something else mingling along with it.

"You lo….."

"That's right Kate I love you, and I know that it's taken me quite a while to say it, but I've just been so emotionally scarred in the past that I don't really know what love truly was. That was until I met you. You showed me a side of life that I had never experienced before, and it was that very sense of adventure that made me fall in love with you. You and our baby Kate and I don't want anyone to come in the way of that." he confessed in one long breath, his eyes showing her the true meaning and intent of his words.

"What about Sarah Jack?"

"What about her Kate. Yes she might be having my baby but that doesn't mean that we're together or that I would want to be with her in any way. You're the one I love. You're the one I'm glad I'm having a baby with."

"Oh Jack I….." she choked out in the form of a sob, but this time they were both interrupted by the incessant ringing of the bedside phone, and without any hesitation whatsoever Kate opted to pick it up. Seeing as she was closer to it's location and all.

"Hello" she spoke into the phone in a naturalistic manner, but her face contorted into an expression of genuine confusion at the reason this person called. Never the less she just assumed that it was medically related, her heart secretly hoping that everything was okay, especially with Sarah. Even though a part of her failed to show concern over the matter, because if anyone was at fault in that situation it was Sarah. She was the one who didn't tell him in the first place.

"Okay…….ummmm it's for you" she then opted to convey while offering him the phone. Once he managed to take it from her, she mouthed the silent instruction of taking a shower, and with a nod shared she was off into the bathroom, leaving him to find out what he was needed for. His thoughts automatically running towards Sarah, more so the baby. _If there was one in fact, _he sadly thought to himself as he remembered what Marc had told him.

"Dr. Shepherd here how can I help……"

"Your needed down here." was what the other voice simply instructed of him. Their tone appearing somewhat emotionless but he could tell that it rooted from a genuine state of shock. Probably at what they were witnessing before their eyes at this very moment.

"Uh……Okay I'll be there in a half hour or so." he replied and then disconnected right away. Him giving little chance for the person on the other end to reveal the reason they were needed.

(Back at the hospital)

"Did you get him?" the person behind the reception counter asked while gaining a firm hold on the frantic toddler she had the honour of knowing and regarding as her son. The one light in her life.

"Yes Mam and he said that he would be here in about half an hour, so for the time being why don't you sit in the waiting area or take little……"

"Jack." the blonde woman expressed almost immediately with a smile on her face at the significance of that name and what it meant to her, and the person across from her was alert enough to think along the same lines, but out of courtesy she opted to stay quiet on the subject cause it was really none of her business to begin with.

"Okay…..so if you want to take little Jack to our play area or something then I can have……"

"No, no it's okay we'll wait. Thank….."

"Alex could you just give these to Martin while I head out to make a few errands." an elderly man instructed of the woman behind the desk. His gaze alternating between her and the other woman who still stood behind it looking at his badge with an expression of pure shock.

"I'm sorry can I help you miss?" he attempted to offer with a genuine sense of curiosity.

"You're Christian Shep……Shepherd." the woman struggled to get out. Her shock overpowering every fibre of her being.

"Well that's what the badge says…..so if that's all you wanted to ask then could you please excuse me. I've got better things to do." he expressed in the utmost politeness, although mumbling the last part but it was momentarily cut short at witnessing something or someone who reminded him an awful lot about someone he knew himself.

"And who's this little guy?" he asked before he could think of what he had just said.

"I'm Jack, but everyone calls me little Jack." the boy revealed with an expression of genuine pride at the name. Not even knowing the significance of that name to the man who just stared right back at him with wide eyes.

(Meanwhile)

While Kate was still in the shower, he just sat on the bed in a state of wonder. What could it be? He asked himself while trying to think of anything other than his most pressing problem at this point. Sarah and what he was really going to do to resolve that?

"Hey. Is everything okay?" a voice suddenly asked him as they stepped foot into the room. Their previous line of thought being abandoned at witnessing an almost bewildering look adorning their chiselled features.

"Jack?" the brunette asked again as she wrapped the towel a little more firmly around her petite form.

"Huh….what?"

"What's wrong. Is it Sarah?" she attempted to ask while widening her eyes to play out her genuine sense of concern over the woman.

"No. At least I don't think it is, but they said that I was needed so…." He uttered and then drifted off as his gaze travelled to the vision sitting right beside him. Her beauty still shining effortlessly through her mixed expression of curiosity and confusion.

"So they couldn't find anyone else to fill in for you." she asked without even realising how insensitive that would come off as a result, but to a certain extent she couldn't help but feel that slight sense of hurt at the fact that she was in some ways being ditched for his duties.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I promise that I'll be back early." he assured her while taking hold of both her hands and attaching his lips to hers as a seal of his promise, and for the time being she gave in, while still keeping in mind what they started to discuss before they were so unexpectedly interrupted. A thing she was honestly growing tired of these days.

"Okay….but Jack we still need to talk." she finally relented to his wordless request of compliance which came in the form of small baby kisses being planted all over her moist and freckled features.

"Okay" he replied while nodding and smiling in agreement. Not before stealing one last kiss from her as he made the move to ready himself.

Ten minutes later and he made his way down towards the living room to look for the brunette, but instead he was welcomed with a scent he never thought he would ever get the chance to experience. Not since his days with Sarah in the beginning, when they were happy with each other.

"Mmmm that smells so good." he verbally expressed as his form wrapped itself around her from behind, while she continued to work over the root of that very delicious smell. Her own senses picking up on something else that smelt delicious at that very moment.

"So do you." she replied while inching her head slightly backward so that she could get another little taste of the scent which lingered within there.

"Well it's just my usual aftershave." he attempted to playfully argue while masking an expression of mock confusion, but it soon gave way to a chuckle when she just raised her eyebrows at him in response while turning the heat down on the cooker and removing the last of what she concluded to be a perfectly shaped pancake. Just the way her own Mother used to make them for her.

"Syrup or butter?" she asked as he immediately sat himself at the table, anxiously awaiting like a little child at Christmas.

"Well…….I'll settle for the butter for now because I think we can find some better uses for the syrup." he suggested with a wicked smile before reaching out to grasp her waist. Leading her to fall into the recess of his seated form. Her still blushing furiously at his sultry comment, but her mind couldn't help but form a little reconstruction. The outcome of that glimpse turning her into a pile of mush, and lucky for her the man below her was a little too engrossed in his meal to even notice the distinct change within her. However that feeling of warmth was soon accompanied and replaced with a squeamish sensation, and with that she was off. Her legs sprinting to the nearest form of relief. Lucky for the fact that this house came with 2 toilets.

"That's it honey, good good." she was immediately welcomed with a voice behind her. Along with the normal and expected sensation of his hand rubbing up and down her back. Her sickness being soothed by his miracle working hands only moments later.

"Thanks."

"Anything for the mother of my child." he expressed with a smile, eliciting a similar expression out of her in turn.

(Ten minutes later)

"You sure you got everything?"

"Yes Mom!" he teased as she wordlessly shoved a packed brown bag into his hands right before he attempted to leave for work.

"Watch it!! Now have a good time and come home soon cause I just might have a little something, something planned for when you get back." she lightly warned, and then more or less purred with a smile. The gesture growing into that of a devious one when she mentioned the last bit.

"Mmmmmm you really making this hard for me you know that."

"Mmmmm hard is how I like you the most." the brunette had the audacity to express, and she grew that much bolder when she attached her right hand onto the very point of his rapidly growing hardness. His dragged out moan of appreciation showing her how aroused he was becoming, but before the moment could progress the way he thought it would at the moment, she pulled away from him with a smile. A gesture to show her satisfaction of what she was able to achieve so easily from him.

"Your cruel you know that." he playfully growled as his arms reached out to grasp her sides. Her body moulding ever so perfectly against his when the contact was finally initiated, and with one last kiss shared between the two, he reluctantly pulled away and made his way out. Stealing a few more kisses along the way.

However the mood changed considerably when he stepped foot into his car. His mind now focusing on the task at hand, particularly the reason for his immediate presence at the Hospital. He knew he shouldn't have paid much attention to it. Him concluding the whole time that it was probably work related, but he couldn't help but think that it was something more. He could feel it.

**Well there it is guys and come next chap Jack will finally meet his possible son "Little Jack", but is Penny being sincere this time or is it just another financial related ploy? Anyhoo so what do you think so far guys? Please drop a review on your way out :)**

**P.S. Shannon will be coming back very soon and maybe Charlie and Claire as well ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey guys. Back again and thought that it was about time I updated this fic, hehe. So without further adieu here it is and I hope you'll like it ;)**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews guys :)**

Enjoy

The wait was an agonising one to say the least, but the outcome she hoped for was what made the wait worth it.

"Mommy" she faintly heard her son call out to her, and it was the sheer burst of sudden excitement in his tone that grabbed her attention. Her sense of excitement soon joining his once her gaze settled on the very man she had come here to see.

"Morning Alex……so what's the emergenc………

"Jack?" he heard someone call out to him from behind and he could already sense something familiar within it's tone. The feeling of anguish and stress soon returning once he laid eyes upon the identity of the voice.

"Penny……what are you……" he started out in an emotionless manner but it soon turned into one curiosity and surprise when he saw a little boy standing next to her. The memories all coming back to him

"Hi" the little boy practically squealed out and Jack couldn't help but smirk at this little one's cheerfulness.

"Uh….hi I'm Jack and you….."

"I'm Jack too." the boy replied without any sense of hesitance behind it, but his look of elation grew into that of fear when he saw the tall man in front of him looking up at the blonde woman standing next to him in a very serious way. The little boy not even knowing the half of it, and soon the unexpected excelled even more with the addition of a third character. A person none other than……

"Dad? What are you……."

"Seems like you've been holding out on me son, especially the part where I learn that I'm a Grandfather." the old man exclaimed with an expression of complete disappointment. A gesture Jack had gone fairly used to being that he was always usually regarded in that manner.

"What the hell are you talking about Dad?" was all Jack asked. His rage slowly settling in when he was awarded with a moment of silence. Christian hoping that his gaze would tell him everything, but he had a hard time achieving that due to the fact that his son had reverted his gaze to the blonde woman standing next to him.

"What's going on Penny I thought you said……."

"I'm sorry I lied Jack. I'm sorry for everything I put you through when we were…."

"Don't, just…..don't." Jack warned in a low manner. Him trying to keep his anger as discreet as possible due to the clueless boy looking at all three adults thinking just what was going on.

"Mommy What's happening? Is this man not my Daddy?" he asked in all innocence and Jack literally felt his heart break for this little kid. Him immediately feeling like he was looking into the mirror of his past. The present look within this little boy's eyes so striking that it sent shivers reverberating through him.

"Honey I……"

"Hey, hey why don't you go with this nice lady……" Jack started and then paused off to gain Alex's attention. Him being more than grateful that she accepted because she too sensed that this could really get out of hand. So with that in mind she came over to the little boy and took hold of his hand to then take him to the nearest vending machine and then possibly to their play area.

Once the two were out of view Jack turned his gaze back at the two other people waiting for him to say something. Christian especially who felt like he too deserved an explanation and to a certain extent he wasn't completely out of line in asking for one. Although Jack didn't seem to be in the sharing mood today, especially in what he said next.

"You me, my office……NOW." Jack spoke to the blonde in a venomous manner. His patience with her failing to show because he was simply tired of all of this. He had his own fricking problems to deal with, and to have something like this added to the pile was just too much.

Penny on the other hand had never been so afraid in her entire life. This was definitely the last kind of reaction she had expected from him. If anything she thought he would be more than elated that little Jack was his son after all. At least that's what she still convinced herself to believe. The man she was with still insisting that he was the Father instead, but she continuously fought him over it. Her argument being that he wouldn't amount to being a Father. Well not for her son anyway, and with that she was gone. Her hopes now relying on another man. One she felt would accept her once again with open arms. Even with everything she had done to him the last time.

_Looks like I was mistaken_, the blonde told herself as she hesitantly followed the annoyingly silent Doctor to his office. His anger even having the power to dismiss his Father. A man she thought he feared all this time, judging by the many times she had experienced Jack unease around the man in the past.

Once they were within the secure confines of his office, Jack slammed the door shut and sat ate edge of his desk. His eyes silently telling the woman in front of him to sit in the vacant seat he had already pulled out. Once she was seated somewhat comfortably within it he immediately started off. The change in his breathing clearly signalling it.

"Is he mine?" he simply asked. His body language showing that he was in no mood to be messed around with. Not this time because he was wired enough as it stands.

"Would it change the way you feel." the blonde shot back in a sarcastic manner. Her change in mood rooting from the kind of treatment she had been receiving from him so far. However what she didn't know was that it was clearly the wrong move to make because in return it got her that much further away from a sincere confession.

"Feel about what?" he asked in an attempt to appease her curiosity. Him not believing in the slightest that he was offering her that chance but he wasn't doing this for her.

"About me Jack. About what we had, what we still could have." Penny confessed. Her tearful smile finally showing through when he just offered her a wordless expression. The shock within his eyes so evident to the blonde and she couldn't help but find some hope in her heart to convince him once and for all.

"Are you fucking kidding me."

"What…I…" Penny attempted to answer in her muffled manner but the man in front of her beat her to it yet again.

"You come in here claiming that I'm the Father to your son and then you have the audacity to ask me how I feel about you. Looks like you haven't changed then have you." Jack spat at her with nothing but seething hatred. Hatred for the way this woman thought and regarded everyone else around her.

"No Jack I haven't. I'm sorry I couldn't amount to the standards you look for in a woman. What matters now is that you have a son to take care of because I can't do it on my own anymore." she spat back in an equally angered tone. The feeling literally causing her entire body to shake because she wasn't gonna take this. Not from him as well.

"Fine but I want to take a test first." he suggested without any thought considered towards it because he wasn't gonna give her the benefit of the doubt. Not after the numerous amount of times she lied to him.

"Isn't he too young for that Jack. I mean it……"

"Your not getting out of this one Penny. Tomorrow morning I'm making the appointment and God help you if it turns out that he's not." the tall man warned and before he could open his door to let her out, she placed herself in front of him and grasped hold of his tense shoulders. Her eyes silently pleading for him to hear her out and when he failed to pick up on it she attempted the verbal approach.

"I thought you loved me Jack. Loved me enough to know that I would never hurt you. All I want is for us to be happy. You me and OUR son." she spoke with a swelling amount of emotion and much to her dismay Jack was literally beyond the point of buying anything she uttered. Although there was still a tiny shred which spoke otherwise. The genuine tears lingering within her eyes getting to him somewhat, but at the last minute he snapped himself out of it and dismissed her pleas with a simple good bye. The weight of his thoughts weighing even further on his already bursting mind. The only thing he could do right now was focus on one thing at a time. His choices to further that thought being momentarily interrupted by the ringing of his office phone, and as he briefly looked at the clock he smiled while gladly picking the phone up from it's receiver. The voice on the other end already soothing the tension within him considerably.

"Hey baby." he answered in a changed and cheerful manner. A change which was more than unexpected compared to what had just happened in his office, but there was still a hint to suggest otherwise and the brunette on the other end was quick enough to pick up on it. The very next thing coming out of her mouth clearly suggesting that.

"What's wrong?" she immediately asked him. Her smile soon disappearing when she failed to acquire a response out of him. Instead all she got was a deep dragged out sigh being let out. A gesture to suggest his ever growing stress.

"Jack?" she tried with putting more emphasis and determination into her tone.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you, but not on the phone. I'll be home in a half hour or so." the tired man suggested in a hurried breath and before she could argue he had already disconnected. Leaving her to become consumed by her thoughts. Her thinking of every possible scenario, and the only thing she could come up with was nothing. So she waited. Waited anxiously but patiently for the image of seeing him walk through that front door.

Meanwhile

His stride now as he walked to the elevators seemed to resemble that of a drone but his line of focus at the moment was still keeping him in tune with reality, but all of it flew out the window when he caught sight of him. The little boy who reminded him of himself so much, but he resented the fact that this poor soul had a Mother as tainted as Penny was, and with that the seething hatred within him came rushing back to the surface and in attempt to not vent it out on anyone, especially the young and jovial boy, he decided to silently let himself out through the back entrance of the Hospital. Him stepping straight into his car then without a thought other than the way he was gonna approach this when he got home.

25 minutes and 2 seconds later and he was pulling up into the driveway of their apartment. Till this day he simply couldn't get used to the fact that he wasn't coming to an empty house. Him firmly believing that his chance at happiness was over after his abrupt marriage with Sarah, but yet again fate proved him wrong.

Let's hope she'll understand, he told himself as he took the first step towards the closed front door that stood as the final barrier to the moment that could make it or break it because he knew something like this would only cause more of a wedge to form within their already fragile relationship. Never the less he braced himself with a breath and opened the front door to only be met with a pair of curious eyes looking at him. Trying to wordlessly assumed the thing that had gotten him so stressed.

All Jack did from there on was walk forward towards the brunette. His hand already reaching out for her folded ones, but she instinctively opened it and complied with placing it within his. The initiation of that connection forcing her to be pulled towards the nearest seating area. The couch in the living area being the best place at the time. Once they were seated comfortably, Jack hung his head for a few minutes, and when he felt he was finally ready to do this he spoke……

"Kate I just want you know that I never knew anything about this. That I was just as surprised to learn that it might be true after all this time of not knowing."

"Jack what is it, your really scaring me now." Kate piped in feeling the anticipation and fear rising up from within her in seconds. The slight shaking of her hands showing him that, and it wasn't until he mentioned the one word that she felt all the more troubled. Knowing that the referral of this one word would only lead to more pain, judging by what she had briefly told of this person.

"What about Penny Jack?" she attempted to ask anyway as she braced herself for the possible worst.

"She's claiming that her son was mine after all and I……." he more or less muttered in an ashamed manner because he was anything but proud of this. Of having to put even more strain on his relationship due to his carefree and careless past, and he witnessed the outcome of it when she wordlessly lifted herself up from her seat. Her feet trudging along the length of the room. Her mind in serious thought of what she would do with information and how she would act on it as a result.

Her first thought was to simply run away. To just leave all of this growing confusion behind and to embrace the clarity of a new start, but the more she thought about it, the more she regarded it as an absurdity. How could she ever leave him behind. How could she just up and leave with his baby.

"It's okay….I understand if you…….if." he rose as he spoke. His grave assumptions swelling his eyes with emotion that grew even further as he spoke, and by the end of it he was almost on the point of breakdown, but surprisingly enough he found the side of his face being caressed in a comforting manner. His eyes unwilling to look up because he was afraid that he was imagining things, but the gentle call of his name being so sweetly uttered was what willed him to finally look forward and into the green eyes of his lover. Her smile of comfort soothing him somewhat.

"I hurt you once Jack and I swore to myself that I would never do it again, and something like this is not gonna push me away again. If I did then my love for you would mean nothing." she expressed with an equal amount of emotion swelling within her voice and eyes.

"But this is different Kate, I just don't know what to………"he replied in a defeated manner and broke off halfway when it became too much for him to speak. Everything literally weighing heavy on him at that point. Sarah's pregnancy, Penny's confession, all of it. The only thing that seemed to ease it away was the feeling of a pair of arms creeping their way around his neck. A voice soon following after the action was initiated.

"Hey, hey it's all gonna work out in the end you hear me. This is just another hurdle for us to cross and I think we've come too far to just give up now Jack."

"But what if he is. What if she's right after all?"

"The we deal with it when we know for sure." the brunette stated in a more than demanding fashion because she had to make him see how serious she was about this. About fighting for them, for him. Knowing this suddenly warmed his heart to an extent where he just collapsed into her form. His face burying itself into her hair to be welcomed with the pleasant scent of the shampoo she had used earlier on. Lilies, he mused as he hummed contently to himself while bringing her even closer to him.

"God what would I do without you." he then whispered into her ear while stroking her sides ever so lightly.

"Oh, wither and die that's for sure." the brunette teased through her tears, and in response she found herself being gripped that much tighter while her face was nuzzled with kisses.

"I love you." he confessed only inches away from her lips, and as an immediate response she simply leaned forward and gently nuzzled his nose while mouthing the one word_ "ditto",_ and with that said she finally placed her lips upon his. Her feeling that words weren't needed any longer because she believed that they would come out of this victorious. No matter what.

(Meanwhile - Back at the Hospital)

"So what did he say?" the distraught blonde woman found herself being asked as she waited silently at the reception area. Her mind thinking of ways to get out of this while still managing to acquire the one thing she wanted. The one thing she swore she wouldn't be without this time.

"What?" she absentmindedly asked as she chose to remain consumed by her thinking mind. Although her fairly brief observation of the person standing in front of her was what caught her attention in the end. The identity of the figure already giving her a plausible possibility. One which could give her what she wanted after all.

"He didn't believe me." was all she said before she allowed herself to collapse to the floor beneath her. The act really affecting the man in front of her more than he would have wished so, but there was just something within her that got to him. So with assessing that he slowly crouched down and wordlessly took her into his arms. For the next few minutes he just rocked her from side to side, and when he felt that she was composed enough to speak, he pulled away and continued on with what he wanted to ask her.

"So what is he gonna do about it?"

"Nothing. He said he hates me and that he doesn't want to see me or his son ever again. He told me tha……." she started out and then broke off once again. Feeling a tinge of guilt of having to lie to him, but it was the only way she could play it to achieve her primary goal.To be loved once again by the man she already loved.

**So will Penny succeed? And will Christian be naïve enough to be lured by her to do her dirty work or will he surprise us completely? Most of all will there be any jex in the next chap, hehe? Come next chap and we'll also be seeing a new character. So what do you think guys?**

**P.S. Sarah's fate will also be decided fairly soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hey guys. Hope your all doing okay and without further interruption here's the next instalment, and sorry it couldn't be up sooner. **

**P.S. Thanks for the review guys and as always please keep them coming cause I've noticed a slight drop with this one as well and I know at times that the twists and all can be confusing but please tell me :)**

Enjoy

She couldn't remember the last time she witnessed a sight like this, he looked so utterly peaceful as he slept. His naked chest slowly rising up and down, and she felt oddly comforted by the rhythm and sound as she then decided to place her head over the area.

After his confession he suspected for her to act distant towards him as a result of it, but he was more than surprised to find her behaving normally, but he could sense that it was to hide something deeper. Something she didn't want him to know and as much as he did want to he knew it would only makes matters worse and he had enough on his plate to deal with at the moment, so he sighed and dismissed his suspicions, their later activities making it considerably hard for him to remember anything that happened.

So now here they were, him sprawled out on the cosy bed, his form half covered by the brunette who lay over him and she honestly had no intention of pulling away but her gathering thoughts of the previous night's occurrences forced her to re think things. Was she really ready to invest in a relationship as complicated as this? The obvious answer would be the one she convinced herself of earlier, but was she strong enough to fight it.

_(Flashback - 1 year ago)_

_She had worked yet another full day today and the last thing she wanted to be welcomed with was an empty house, but then again why should she be surprised being that he was probably somewhere getting stone drunk, and her assumptions over fulfilling his drunken attitude were confirmed when she saw him sprawled out uncomfortably over the couch in the living room. Her immediate response to this scene was to let out a dragged sigh but the more she looked at him, the more she felt that she was possibly responsible for this being that she was hardly at home to get the chance to spend any time with him, and that was always one of the primary arguments in their relationship. _

_I love him, a voice tried it's best to reason with her doubts, but the more she considered the possibility of it the more she questioned her strength. Her strength to maintain a relationship with this man who seemed to be waking from his liquor fuelled slumber._

"_Hmmmm pancakes." he muttered in a husky tone and the brunette couldn't help but chuckle at the sheer randomness of his statement, but it son disappeared once again when her eyes travelled towards the half empty liquor bottle lying next to the head of the sofa, and with that she was transformed into the previous gloom of her mood, the reality of her predicament gaining some precedence once again._

_That night she lay in bed wondering about her life, the moments, the decisions all of it, and one outcome seemed to rein true in her mind. One that surprised and disappointed her at the same time, what was she really doing? Why was she trying to convince herself that she could make this work. That she could accept what this man did to her regardless of what she felt most of the time, was that love and if so why was she somehow okay with it? All very good questions but she was still having a hard time getting the answers. _

_Maybe tomorrow I'll ask him, she told herself before the surprising amount of work related stress forced her eyes to droop into a relatively peaceful slumber. _

_The following morning she woke up to a smell she never thought she would experience._

"_Pancakes?" she questioningly muttered while trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes, and when the scent seemed to be accompanied with that of coffee she was out of the bed like a shot, grabbing her silk robe on the way. _

"_What's all this?" she announced after spending a solid five minutes gazing at what she considered to be a rare sight nowadays. _

"_Peace offerin." he replied and then turned around, earning a loud chuckle from the brunette in response. He was wearing the apron she had gotten him for their first Valentine's day together which happened to fall on the day they met as well. Although wearing it was not the thing that forced her to laugh, what was written on it was, more precisely the words "Kiss the cook" imprinted in bold letters over the material. _

"_Yeah laugh it off now, but your payin for it later." the man warned her in a light hearted manner and his expression turned into that of complete shock when his eyes were briefly stunned by a flash going off and the reason for it being the object she was holding in her object, her smile widening when he just continued to stand there._

"_What?" she innocently asked as she slowly placed the camera over the top of the side table which stood at the side of the sofa. _

"_Oh, your askin for it." he expressed right before he allowed his feet to sprint their way towards her, his arms pulling her up into the air and then throwing her over his shoulder, her giggles getting the better of her the entire way and just like that she allowed herself to temporarily forget what had been bothering the night before. _

_Once they reached the entrance to her bedroom he gently placed her down only to channel his hunger for her through the kiss he was about to plant on her equally anxious lips but before he could she decided to try one last time. To try and convince herself that this relationship wasn't one sided._

"_I love you James." she confessed with a smile while trying to maintain a strong hold over his gaze and the way he took this information, but like she expected he always returned it with a physical proclamation instead of a verbal one which would honestly do a better job of convincing her once and for all. However she found herself slowly giving into her physical want for him and with that she gave in just like every other time._

(End of flashback)

Now all she was left to wonder was the reason he couldn't say it. Was it her? Or was it something or someone else at the time? Well whatever it was she knew that it obviously wasn't meant to be judging by the way she felt about the man lying right next to her now. A man she had never felt so strongly about and that was what kept her going through all of this debacle going on around her and the man she loved, and unfortunately they were both brought back into the harsh reality of it by the shrill ringing of the phone by their bedside table and without any hesitation whatsoever he picked it up in an almost rehearsed manner.

"Hello." he mumbled tiredly into the phone while taking note that the person next to him was wide awake mirroring his confusion over having someone calling them at this hour, but the next thing he uttered was enough to spring a sense of uncertainty, more so for Kate but she still kept a supportive expression for the man across from her.

"Dad? What are you….." he tried to ask in a hurried manner solely due to the fact that the person on the other end of the line seemed to be adamant in getting what they had to say out and it didn't seem good judging by the fact that Kate could hear every word he said.

"No Dad I didn't tell her that." he grumbled into the phone, his tone slowly matching his Father's and Kate felt utterly helpless that she couldn't make it go away, and seconds later she was forced to dismiss everything else other than the burning sensation rising from her belly, a symptom she knew all too well and all she could do was sprint to the nearest form of relief, leaving Jack to try and alternate between helping her and dealing with his Father and with some wordless convincing from Kate he reluctantly stuck with the latter.

"For God sakes Jack you're the one who got her pregnant in the first place and you treat her like this, treat your son in this way." Christian scolded him in a similar tone to the way a parent would naturally tell their child off for doing something wrong, but this situation was far different from anything that could be solved with a grounding.

"It's not certain that he is mine in the first place, so why don't you gather some solid evidence before you jump down my throat for no apparent reason." he spat back into the phone and then vented his rage in the best way he knew how, by slamming it against the wall and shattering it into pieces, a few other items following in the same way. The unexpected burst of fury not only surprising the startled brunette, but him as well. Could his anger affect him this much and if so what extent could it really go to? She wondered as she hesitantly stepped foot in the room he was in, his form so visibly shaken from what he had just experienced, but nothing could have prepared her for what came out of his mouth next, not after his outburst.

"Is everything okay?" he gently asked her while trying to wipe any residual anger he might have had present on his features, but Kate was more than quick on the uptake to direct that very question right back at him.

"Look it's nothing you should worry about alright, I mea……"

"What worries you worries me Jack so cut the bull and tell me what's going on." she replied, trying her best to sound determined but his rather humorous reaction to her statement was making it considerably hard for her to keep a straight face as well.

"I mean it." she added before her face erupted into a smile along with his, but in an attempt to appease her he nodded in an agreeing manner while stretching his left arm for her to take. She was admittedly hesitant at first upon receiving the invitation mainly because she knew it would distract her from her primary concern, but never the less she relented with a sigh and joined him back on the bed, his arms naturally going around her once he was convinced she found a comfortable position.

"Penny talked to my Dad and decided to stretch the truth in her own twisted way." he confessed with a sigh while sub-consciously tightening his arms around her. A change made in an attempt to gain the strength he needed to continue and in some ways it forced him to think how strong he could be if he didn't have Kate around.

"Now when you say stretching the truth…." she started and as if on cue he let out a brief chuckle and then went onto explain what Penny had told his Father and by the end of it Kate was considerably close to finding this woman and then beating the crap out of her. In fact that's what she offered to do but Jack turned her down immediately although smiling at the fact that she was more than adamant to fight for him.

"So is there anything else "WE" need to worry about." she asked while taking note to emphasise the way she hoped they would deal with everything from now on.

"Well….." he spoke in a dragged out while contorting his face into a mock impression of thought, the gesture earning him a full out chuckle and he couldn't help but smile warmly at her. Her laugh always managing to soothe him to a content state and it was things like that which made him thankful that she was in his life.

"Yes." she replied in a sing song manner while squinting her eyes in amusement, her mind already sensing what he was aiming for.

"I have this knot at the bottom of my spine and if I could just……"

"Lie back" she instructed with a smile and a roll of the eyes, and while he wiggled himself into a comfortable and cosy position, she commenced with her work, her hands already lathered with the oil she had kept in the top drawer of the bed side table. A thing she had also kept around for many purposes, this one being her second favourite to the first.

She straddled him from behind and he groaned into his pillow at the combined feeling of her hips and hands making delicious contact with him, her hands slowly rubbing his shoulder blades in a well paced rhythm while her hips worked at a rhythm of it's own.

"Better?" she asked as she allowed her hands to travel to the designated area he had affirmed her off earlier but it seemed that the knot had travelled…….lower.

"Here?" she inquired as she rubbed along the his tailbone area and this time he failed to respond, instead he manoeuvred himself around while still keeping her over him, her hips now making direct contact with his clothed hardness which made her groan out loud almost instantly and if it weren't for their clothes then she was sure he would have buried within her right up to the core.

"I think you know now." he then replied while sharing an all knowing look with her, and what she saw within his eyes was enough to confirm her assumptions, so from there on she just let her hands do the undoing and the wandering, and within seconds she found herself grasping and massaging his virtually vertical hardness. Her oil covered hands suddenly being accompanied with the warm feeling of his pre-cum which dripped almost uncontrollably out of the engorged head, and she couldn't help but moan at how it felt against her skin, so smooth and scrumptious to the eye. So much so that she had to still her ministrations over him for the next few minutes to gain some semblance of control over her impending release which she feared was close to exploding already.

"You okay?" Jack struggled to ask as his eyes tried to revert from staring at what had him in this current state, and her failure to respond right away forced his expression to turn into that of concern. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel uncomfortable or obligated in any way. So with that he sat up and grasped her into a warming embrace, her right hand still grasping his erection but what worried him slightly was the fact that she still had her eyes closed and her ears seemingly disregarding his pleas, but upon closer inspection he could see the reason through her laboured breathing, and in response he grew even harder in her hand at the realisation, his lips then sealing over hers ever so sweetly and without any reluctance from her in return that's for sure.

Things from there on had taken a more than impressive leap much to Kate's judgment as she found each piece of clothing she was wearing removed by the time she had pulled away from him.

"Impressive." she commented with a raise of the eyebrows and within seconds she found the tables of their previous position turned, his form now hovering inches above hers and judging by the repeat of what he had seen displayed on her features, words weren't needed for what she wanted to happen next and to be honest he couldn't wait any longer , the throbbing pain he felt in his nether regions proving that, so without any warning he thrust up into her in one shove, both of them exchanging moans of appreciation as he made their connection. A connection that truly transcended all levels of physicality and it was that bond that created not only a baby but a deep sense of understanding that words could never explain.

(Meanwhile)

She was getting fairly used to this kind of a life no matter how hard she tried to make it seem otherwise, but maybe that would change once she found someway to prove that her son was indeed the Good Doctor's, all she needed was the one thing or more so the one person who could help her do it.

"Your home early." she suddenly heard a voice announce itself from the corner of the room. It's identity still undecipherable due to the fact that she hadn't bothered to turn on the light yet, and when she finally did she gasped while feeling a genuine sense of surprise and shock at seeing this person, here and especially now, but why?

**Now who could this person be eh, hehe. I'm gonna leave it open to guesses but I think it's fairly obvious being that I'm a massive fan of jangst and all, haha. So what do you think so far guys? **

**Also come next chap and we'll finally find out the latest about Sarah and how Marc is handling the situation, but before all of that I'm gonna wait and see what you guys thought of this chap. You know to gain some perspective and all, hehe. Thanks ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Thanks for the reviews guys and I do apologise for not putting this one up sooner. I think my hyperness for my new jate fic "Circumstances" got me all distracted but I've calmed down now and I've decided to pay some of my other fics the attention they deserve. So without further adieu here's the next instalment guys and I hope you'll like it as much as the first 11 ;)**

Enjoy

"What are you doing here?" a frightened Penny asked as she inched her way to the nearest source of defence or escape.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find ya." the man spoke as he warily eyed the woman before him. His gaze then focusing on the half empty glass of whiskey he had already helped himself to.

"I told you Ja……." Penny started to explain but nothing could have braced her for the outburst she immediately received as a response.

"TELL ME WHAT!!THAT YOU WERE GONNA LEAVE ME OR CONVINCE ME THAT JAKE WEREN'T FUCKIN MINE TO BEGIN WITH!!" the man more or less screamed at her, not even regarding the fact that their heated conversation was being carefully heard and seen by a pair of groggy and clueless eyes.

"Mommy what's going on…….Daddy J!!" the boy started out in a muffled manner and his eyes lit up with delight when his eyes fell on a man he saw and regarded as his Father.

"Hey little man." the man announced while crouching himself to the boy's level so that he could accept the virtually bone crushing hug from the boy who was more than elated to see him again.

"I've missed you much Daddy J." the little boy expressed while tightening his little arms around the neck of the man who was embracing him with a matching force of love and meaning.

"You have no idea baby boy." the man replied while stepping up to his full height again, but still keeping the little boy wrapped safely within his arms.

"Why did you go away?" the little boy then inquired while slightly pulling away to concentrate on the man's eyes for a truthful answer, and all he did in response was offer the boy a smile while glaring at Penny out of the corner of his eye. His mind fuming at what she might have told Jake about him.

"Jack, honey……" Penny started out emphasising what she felt was the boy's real name and thankfully the little guy awarded her with his attention, while still holding onto the man who was giving Penny the death glare at hearing that referral to his son.

"Why don't you let me and Daddy J have a grown up talk and…….."

"Can Daddy J stay with us Mommy?" the boy proceeded to interrupt and ask her. His eyes gleaming with nothing but hope that she would.

"Baby I….."

"Pleeeeease Mommy." the boy whined in a pre longed fashion crumbling the blonde's resolve considerably, and before Penny could try and have a say in the matter, the man across from her decided to step up, much to her surprise.

"Uh…Jake why don't you give me and Mommy a minute and when we're done I'll be right up." the man stated while gazing at the boy in the same way any loving Father would. Before Jake came along he honestly was a useless excuse to humanity. Him never thinking he would amount to anything as a result of his past failures in life, but that all changed when he found out about Jake.

Thankfully the little boy reluctantly agreed and then trudged on upstairs to his own room, and once he was out of sight, Penny commenced with her interrogation of a man she did care about, but never looked upon their relationship as a long term prospect thing due to the circumstances of their situation at the time.

"How did you find us?" she asked as he narrowly gazed at her. Trying to convey the seething hatred he had never expected to feel for this woman.

"It's none of your damn business blondie. All that matters is Jake "MY SON". he more or less growled out while taking note to emphasise what his mind and heart were sure of, but of course Penny begged to disagree with that.

"He's not your son." she insisted, standing her ground on what she believed.

"Believe what you want sweetheart but in my heart I know that, that kid is mine and that feeling ain't changing anytime soon." he warned as he inched himself closer to her. The close proximity of their position causing nothing but fear to arise within Penny.

"James, please……just let this go." she silently begged off him as he walked towards the stairway. His intentions made fairly clear to the blonde but still she tried her level best to persuade him to see things the way she wanted to see them. However all he did in response was glare at her one last time before continuing on with his journey to the one reason he found life worth living for.

--

"Hey. So how is my little sis doing today?" Julie announced in her best attempt at a cheerful tone as she briefly surveyed the scene of her withering sister.

"Hey." Sarah weakly replied while trying to place herself in a seated position, but the various tubes she had lodged into different points of her body made it considerably difficult for her to achieve and as if almost sensing it, Juliet hurriedly rushed over to help while placing the bouquet of Roses in the vacant vase by Sarah's.

"Here, there we go. Just take it easy sweetie." Juliet coaxed as she settled the deathly pale blonde back into her hospital bed. Once she was settled in she just sighed in a mixture of frustration and disappointment for being forced to experience the effects of the condition she was forced to endure.

"How are you feeling today?"

"The pain is…….is less today but…." Sarah struggled to reply as she felt a wince of pain hit her stomach area. The very area she expected to feel the kick of her baby, but sadly that wasn't the case and it hadn't been for the past few weeks much to her growing worry.

"But?" Juliet added and then waited for Sarah to continue on with what she was going to say, but she was willed to act on the alert almost suddenly when she saw Sarah's face contorting into an expression of extreme pain and the scream she let out only moments later was enough to convince Juliet to call for the nearest form of help.

"What happened?" one of the Doctors asked as they rushed into the room along with a few nurses as well.

"I…..I don't.. she was….." Juliet found herself stuttering in confusion of what was happening before her eyes. It was only a few minutes ago that she was greeting her calmed and relaxed sister, and now she was surrounded by Doctors who were trying to ease the seemingly growing pain, judging by the loudening screams being elicited from Sarah.

"Mam you'll have to step outside while we work." a nurse instructed while ushering the worried blonde towards the front door.

"But I…."

"Mam, please." the nurse stressed when she sensed the blonde's hesitance to comply with her instruction, but within that moment Juliet suddenly caught hold of Sarah's gaze focused on her. Her smile of comfort being elicited and it was shortly followed by her mouthing the words "I love you". That alone gave Juliet the strength and assurance to cope and perhaps deal with this situation feeling nothing but hope that this just be another hurdle for her sister to cross.

However it was only then that Juliet realised someone was indeed missing. Someone she felt should have been here the entire time. Comforting their partner in the way she expected him to do.

"Where is he, she asked herself as she stepped outside her sister's room. Her mind roaming with ideas as to where he might be at this moment while his girlfriend was fighting for her life and the life of their baby whom she hoped to God was still alive.

(Meanwhile)

They say that fatigue normally comes as an expected side effect with pregnancy but that was definitely not the case with the woman now sleeping next to him. He had never or experienced a woman quite like her. He knew it sounded silly but he swore that she was made just for him. With the way her body played his, and the way it moulded so perfectly against his. There wasn't one single moment he regretted with her and he knew that if it wasn't for her and the precious baby on the way, then he would probably be sitting in a Bar or standing at the edge of some bridge seeing that as the best means to an end. The thought was enough to make him shiver and in an attempt to sooth it he brought her dormant form closer into his arms, feeling instantly soothed and warmed by the warmth that still lingered on the surface of her skin. He spent the rest of the night like that. With her wrapped tight and safe in his arms and he took consolation in the fact that he would get to do that hopefully for the rest of his life. The more than likely possibility of that happening giving him the chance to slip into a peaceful slumber.

Five hours later and his ears were unfortunately rewarded with the annoying shrill of his alarm going off at 6 in the morning. Luckily the sound hadn't woken the sleeping brunette next to him, and with that he sat up, briefly stretching his muscles and then dragging his feet towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later and she woke to the muffled sounds of what sounded like whistling and she tiredly smiled when her eyes fell on the now closed bathroom door. The escaping steam under the door sparking a rather naughty thought to form, but she put it all down to her hormones in the end as she walked towards the direction of the closed door, not even bothering to cover herself up with anything on the way.

He always found it annoying when you had this song in your head and couldn't recollect the name or the artist so he hoped whistling the tune might help jog his memory somewhat, but in the end he gave up and continued to become a victim to the soothing feeling of the warm water cascading down his body. The effect awakening and oddly arousing at the same time, and he felt that it wouldn't hurt to quench it for the time being.

The first thing she felt hit her when she stepped into the bathroom was a thick bout of steam surrounding her and moistening the surface of her skin as a result. It was so thick that it almost felt like she was walking through a forest or something and as she walked further into the room she could start to hear something else. The source sounding familiar to her ears and seconds later she was rewarded with a shocking visual to the sound. There he was, under the shower spray, his left hand flat against the surface of the tiled wall and his right hand alternating between caressing the front of him and then moving to the place he wanted to stroke and caress the most. His laboured breathing conveying a sure sign of this longing.

Kate honestly had nothing to say to this cause she had never felt so amused and truthfully aroused at the same time. The latter gaining majority of the winnings, especially when she caught sight of his fully erect length being slowly stroked from root to tip by his talented hands. Hands she wished were touching and feeling her instead.

Now she could walk away now and pretend that she had never been a witness to this or she could give into quenching the ache she felt surfacing between her legs. However all thoughts were wiped from her mind when his harsh breathing gained the addition of one singular word. The effect of the use of this word persuading her to finalise her decision once and for all.

His visuals were blurred at this point and that was solely due to the physical release he was bringing himself dangerously close to and at one point the pain he felt reverberating through his member forced him to temporarily still his ministrations. His form turning around to rest against the tiled wall and his erect cock poking into none other but the now gasping mouth of the brunette below him who wasted no time in tasting some of the pre -cum already gathering on the velvety surface of his red and engorged cock.

For the first few minutes he thought he was imaging things, but as he gradually opened his eyes to absorb his present surroundings he couldn't help but moan out loud at what he was an painfully arousing witness to. At first she thought that he would pull himself away from her awkwardly and ask her what she was doing here but, he surprised her when he simply ran his right hand through her hair, his left soon following in the same manner and once that was initiated he simply smiled at her while nodding in firm of agreement for her to continue. His eyes longing to shut in an attempt to enjoy and experience the pleasure she was bringing him, but he found it incredibly to watch her as her mouth moved up and down his now glistening length.

She started with slow and impressionable strokes at first, taking the time to enjoy the taste and surface of his cock but his moans of appreciation forced her to loose it and with that she moved at a quicker pace, deep throating him with each thrust now.

"Kate, Kate I…….ohhhhhh." Jack gasped out in short breaths as he felt his length swell even further within her rapidly thrusting mouth and in an attempt to ride out the release fully, he grasped hold of the base of his cock and started massaging the area. His ministrations moving in perfect sync with her working mouth and seconds later he suddenly arched his lower body off the wall and into her while his release shot straight into her still working mouth. Each spurt making her increasingly greedy for the next and she made sure she had acquired every drop by the end of it.

"Kate." Jack expressed with a chuckle when he saw her still kissing and licking the head of his softening cock, clearly suggesting the end of his release but she on the other hand wouldn't be satisfied until his cock was clean of any sign of release and once she was done she slowly inched her way up his body with kisses, finally landing within the recess of his comforting embrace.

"So what did you think?" Jack asked with a wolfish smile while grazing his lips against her parted ones ever so slightly.

"You tell me." she shot back right before she pounced on him, hungrily attacking his lips as she joined him under the pulsing shower, and before they could continue with what they had started, they were unfortunately interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"Be right back." Jack immediately announced while placing a firm kiss upon her pouting lips, and with a few more deeper ones shared between them he was finally off to go answer the phone, leaving a sexually frustrated Kate to slump against the shower wall, finding temporary relief in what the shower head offered.

Ten minutes later and she grew rather worried when he hadn't returned. At first she felt that it was probably Hospital related but as the time went on she couldn't help but dismiss this feeling that something was wrong. So in the end she stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel and walked into the bedroom to only see Jack sitting on the side of the bed, his head buried in his cupped hands. A gesture that aroused her attention and concern for him almost immediately.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Kate asked as she placed herself next to him, her hand reaching out to stroke his back in comfort and she spent the next few minutes just offering him that comfort before he finally faced her.

"That was the Hospital and……" he started out and then broke off when the recollection of the devastating news he received earlier on, weakened the barrier on his emotions once again.

"And?"

**So what is this devastating news, and how will this affect Jack and his relationship with Kate? Will Penny ever succeed with her plan, and how will James' sudden appearance affect this fic? All will be revealed soon. So what do you guys think so far?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Here's the next instalment guys and thanks so much for the reviews.**

Enjoy

The man she was looking at now was a completely different to the person she had been with for the last few months. Never had she seen so much defeat possess him, and she couldn't help but assume the worst when she wordlessly leaned forward to offer him the necessary comfort she knew he needed at this moment. However she frowned slightly when it failed to accomplish so much as a twitch of recognition from him in return.

"What happened?" Kate stressed to ask again and all she received was a replay of her previous attempts, although he started mumbling something to himself this time.

_It couldn't be fixed_, he chanted in an almost accusing manner, but more to himself for the obvious reason.

"Jack, what is it? What couldn't be fixed?" was all she could attempt to ask of him through the fear and confusion she felt swell with each second.

* * *

"Still no pulse, call it…….." one of the working surgeons was forced to regrettably announce after their repeated efforts to get an opposite result, but there was only so much they had control over.

"Time of death 4.16pm……"

* * *

(Meanwhile)

She had been trying to call him for the past hour, but all she got in return was his answering machine and that just infuriated her even more, because he was supposed to be here. Not going to any old Bar to quench his addiction, she strongly assumed as she returned to her sister's room hoping with every fibre of her being that Sarah and the baby would make a speedy recovery, but little did she know that fate had already determined her sister's fate.

He had been sitting at the bar for the last four hours presumably on his fifth or sixth drink and still looking to get fully consumed by its dizzying effects, because he felt it made things easier in some ways. Easier in the sense where he wouldn't have to be reminded of the failure he felt he was by not being able to help the woman he was in love with, or the precious life growing inside of her.

_Maybe __my Father was right. _

_Maybe I really didn't have it in me to begin with._

"Hi" an approaching woman offered and when she sensed no negation of company, she placed herself beside him at the bar, telling the waiter to get her what the man beside her was drinking.

"You know if you keep staring at the table any longer you might just burn a hole through it." The woman teased in an attempt to break the silence and lighten the mood considerably and she felt a twinge of accomplishment when he elicited a satisfying reaction.

"Sorry if this might sound rude but why are you here?" the dishevelled man huskily asked and then took another swig of his drink.

"Rough day and I have a feeling you're in the same boat too." The blonde woman replied with a sigh, and with saying that she gained his attention and curiosity. His new found interest giving her the cue to elaborate on what she meant by making such a statement.

"So why can't you just tell him the truth?" the man inquired and immediately felt like he had put her on the spot, but she completely took him off his feet with what she said next.

"Same reason as you I'm guessing" she shot back not so much in a rude and angry manner, but more in a sense where she wanted him to realise something.

"Excuse me." He naturally responded, immediately going on the offence but what realisation he had left hit him and as a result his thoughts ran straight to Sarah. The woman who was currently lying in a hospital withering away by the minute, and here he was trying to drown himself in alcohol and forget all about it.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

_I have to see her, tell her that I wanna do this, to be there for her and the baby. _

_**I might just have a chance after all.**_

He constantly affirmed himself, getting more confident and believing in what his realisation finally awarded him with, a purpose to exist in this world.

_You can do it Marc, _was the thing he kept telling himself as he then made his out of the Bar and back to the one place he felt he was needed the most, not before stopping off at a nearby florist shop to get a bouquet of Sarah's favourite flowers, tulips.

(Back at the Hospital)

She couldn't feel anything. She was past the state of shock and trying her level best to accept the fact that she was now looking at the body of her lifeless sister looking more peaceful than she had done in the past few weeks, and that comforted her a tad, but still it didn't ease the grief she felt over such a precious loss.

Her first thought was to call Marc regardless of the recent conflict between them, but then she thought of the one thing she didn't realise all this time, the baby.

_God, what am I gonna tell him?_ A distressed Juliet thought to herself as she gazed at Sarah's very still stomach.

_I have to call him, he has a right to know,_ she told herself as she dialled in a number she never thought she would have to again. Not since her sister left him believing that all there was to their relationship was a sense of obligation, nothing more.

* * *

The ride to the Hospital was fairly silent and to be honest she couldn't really blame him because getting over something like this would be hard to do, she above all people should have known that. However she still felt the need to offer him some kind of comfort and reassurance that he wouldn't go through this alone despite the slight discomfort she still felt over the circumstances of what this arrangement would have entailed.

Fifteen minutes later and they were finally pulling up in the Hospital parking lot, Jack still choosing to issue Kate with the silent treatment.

"You okay?" Kate couldn't help but ask, feeling like a weight had finally been lifted all her shoulders. Ever since Jack told her about Sarah's unexpected death she had mentally rehearsed the many ways to convey her concern over the matter without sounding the least bit insensitive over such a tedious subject, especially when the life of a baby was involved.

"Yeah…yeah I think I'm getting there." Jack replied eliciting the hint of a smile as he went to grip the brunette's hand, feeling considerably better at knowing that all wasn't lost.

* * *

He literally rushed through the corridors of the Hospital. His adrenaline pumping along with his rapidly beating heart that swelled with nothing but hope. Hope that he would finally get the chance to tell Sarah what was so clear to him now.

_This is it Marc_, he thought as he now stood at the doorway to Sarah's room, his breathing starting to return to its normal rate but that still wasn't the case with his heart rate, especially when he let himself in to become welcomed with a sight that he wasn't sure how to absorb.

"What happened?" Marc asked, trying to block out the dreaded answer that slowly came to him as a result of seeing Juliet's tear streaked face hovering over Sarah's alarmingly still body.

_No, it can't be._

**Okay so not much Jate in this chappie but there will be a lot of jate angst as a result of something like this happening. ****Plus James is finally going to act on what he wants and it may not just be Jake, his son. All will be revealed in the chaps to come, but that's only if you guys want it.**

**So what do you think guys?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Okay guys seeing as the mention of jate angst doesn't bode well, I thought I would skip a few months ahead from the last chapter. I was thinking whether I should slow down the updates as well because I'm guessing that it can be quite confusing with me updating all these different stories at once, one shots included lol. Anyway here's the next update and as always thanks for the reviews.**

**P.S. The events that have occurred within the duration of these last few months from where the last chapter left off will slowly be revealed over the course of the next few chapters…**

Enjoy

"Okay Kate one more push honey."

It was the only thing she could hear him chanting with all the comfort and reassurance his voice could convey, and the best she could do in return was squeeze his hand, probably breaking a few bones in the process, but it was nothing compared to the pain she felt overtake every fibre within her body as she brought forth something that was definitely worth all this pain and much more.

The last few months had been a real rollercoaster ride of emotions, but the one thing that kept her in check was the constant belief of a promising future for her and the man she still loved with all her heart, and here was the light at the end of that seemingly endless tunnel.

She just wished……

"Ahhhhhh" an increasingly distressed Kate kept on moaning as the pain grew with each attempted push. The basic breathing methods failed to make any kind of impression on her at this point as well because it seemed to strengthen the pain even more.

"Shh it's okay Kate. I'm right here and it's gonna be….." the man tried to coax but he was immediately silenced by another bone crushing squeeze. This time achieving an actual crack he swore he heard, but never the less it failed to falter him and the promise he had made to the one person he felt deserved it the most after what they did for him not so long ago.

"No it's……it's not…" she strived to reason but the pain was too much to bear and hold off any longer as a result. So from that point onwards she just let nature take it's course though still hoping that it would have granted her at least some more time for the most obvious reason of all.

"You're almost there Kate. Just a couple more pushes and she'll be out." The Doctor instructed with a reassuring smile and all Kate did was smile in acknowledgement of the fact that she was seconds away from meeting her daughter. The one piece of Jack she still had and would surely protect with her life.

"A daughter. I'm going to have a daughter." Kate mused to herself in warmth and elation. She had always itched to know the sex of her baby, but at the same time she felt it was incredibly unfair to do it without the one person she wanted to share this kind of news with.

_It just wouldn't be the same without him._

"You hear that Kate. She's almost here." The man pointed out just in case she didn't catch hold of it through the pain clearly displayed over her dishevelled yet equally radiant features.

He knew it was a tad inappropriate to look at her in that sort of light but he certainly wasn't one to ignore what his heart thought and felt.

"We're nearly there now just one more. Just one more and she'll be……" The Doctor instructed one last time and the moment Kate let out one last yell of anguish, it was followed by the piercing cries of a little baby.

"She's, she's…." was all Kate could guess in between her laboured breaths which gradually returned back to normal once the initial pain subsided.

At one point she seriously thought that the Doctor's would have to opt for a caesarean due to the complications that unfortunately arose as a result of what happened a few months ago. Thankfully the result of an early pregnancy didn't jeopardise her daughter's life in the way she dreaded to even think of.

"Here we go Mama." One of the nurses urged as she gently ushered the pink blanketed bundle into Kate's waiting arms. The all familiar warmth she felt causing the tears to fall even harder, and she all she did was bring her new born baby closer to her while saying…..

"We did it Jack, we finally did it."

He continued to watch the scene before him and couldn't help but allow himself to be absorbed within it. It was a scene he always imagined would happen for him, with one major difference of course. That it was his baby and Sarah holding him or her.

He knew the odds of such a fantasy were slim to none, but he also thought that maybe just maybe this was the next best thing to it.

She continued to hold her daughter against her chest. Cuddling in her little form as much as she could because in real effect this was the one last memory she had of him, and she knew that if this too were to go away then it would completely shatter some of the hope she still had.

"I promise I'll always keep you safe." She softly vowed to the baby in her arms while kissing the side of her little head to show just how much love she already had for this little life.

"She's beautiful" a voice uttered, suddenly bringing her out of her reverie. Never the less she absorbed the compliment with a proud smile and then took the time to gaze at her resting baby girl.

From the light sprinkling of brown hair already covering the expanse of her small and delicate head to the cute little button nose, she was all Jack. Right down to the way she yawned as well.

If only he was here to see this. To be witness to the most important moment of their lives, and as if sensing her pain the man before her took the stab of a lifetime and embraced her in a friendly hug, knowing that yearning for anything more than friendship was highly unlikely now. She was still too in love with Jack and if there was one thing he also vowed to do, it was to respect their relationship no matter what happened.

He spent the next few minutes like that. Simply allowing for her to lean on him through this difficult time, in the same way any friend would.

"Thanks." Kate awkwardly offered once she pulled away from a man she may have befriended but still felt uneasy around at times.

"No problem" he replied and then felt the need to say something in an attempt to make those tears go away and allowing a smile to replace it.

"It is going to get better Kate and now that you have this little one in your corner it's just a matter of time before….."

"I know." Kate cut him off not really wanting to hear the "okay" word because she was still far from it, but what lessened the pain considerably was the little girl she was now looking at. Her piercing hazel green eyes reminding her so much of him and she knew within that moment that things would be okay. As long as she had this little angel to remind her of the love that created her, it would not only suffice but it would also strengthen her hope of seeing him again.

"So what are we naming this little one?"

The question was yet another reminder of what was missing here, and she knew it was silly to think that way but she felt that she would be betraying him in a way.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I should've…" The man coaxed in an alarming fashion as the result of his question had Kate in tears once again.

"No, no it's okay. It's just that this still doesn't feel right Marc. I've tried so hard these past few months to stay strong but the thought of not knowing whether……." She started ranting as her heightening emotions excelled to a rate where her she found it hard to speak and Marc felt that she had been through enough emotional stress to be overwhelmed with any more.

So with that he pulled her into his arms once again and slightly rocked her from side to side.

"He'll come back to you Kate. I've known Jack a long time and if there's one thing I know is that if there's something he wants, he'll go through any lengths to get it." Marc assured her with the utmost determination in his tone and thankfully it seemed to make an impression on her right before the little baby in her arms started fussing.

"Guess she's hungry."

"See you're already a great Mom." Marc joked and earned a chuckle from the brunette before she nodded in thanks for his constant support for her. A couple of months ago and she would have been a tad weary to trust him but he was a changed man now, and she just hoped that Sarah would have been here to see it.

* * *

**So a lot has happened and this chapter actually marks the turning point in this fic. Don't worry cause I haven't forgotten about the Penny, James and Jake storyline. You'll be fairly surprised with that one as well. **

**Next Chapter: Some familiar faces and more will be revealed about Jack...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**In regards to this chapter all I have to say is that I needed something fairly big to renew the interest in this fic again and this was one of the two ways to do it.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

* * *

(Somewhere across the Pacific)

With each day of failed attempts that passed, his hopes of ever returning home were forced to wither along with it.

All he had now were the memories of what was and what could have been if he hadn't been on that plane or agreed to go to that stupid medical conference in the first place.

"Hey." A voice suddenly greeted, pulling him out of his thoughts and urging his focus to land on the woman before him. A brunette he had come to know as Joanna.

She was admittedly attractive at first glance and something told him that she felt the same way about him. If not then the fact that she had been constantly hanging out with him for the past few months should have been a blatant enough reason to show that she was interested.

Still as flattered as he was it wouldn't change or make him forget about the life he had back home with Kate and their baby. However at the same time the real question was whether he would ever be able to return to that life.

He was always the kind of person to look at the glass half full but at the same time he had to think of the odds realistically.

"Penny for your thoughts Jack?" the brunette asked, expecting for him to walk off in a mood yet again, but much to her surprise he stayed this time, simply looking at her with an undecipherable expression. Although his obvious regard was enough to already fill her with a sense of hope that maybe he wouldn't turn her away this time.

* * *

(Back in the real world)

Nearly four months had passed now and still no word which only increased her worry to the extent of assuming the worst. However she still tried to stay positive throughout the entire time.

Although that all came to a standstill a few days ago when the news had finally declared that they had found the plane Jack was on buried at the bottom of the ocean somewhere in the Pacific.

Ever since surmising her lover's untimely demise shortly after, she had pretty much gone into a catatonic state. Never eating, drinking or even showing any kind of emotional attachment towards her four month old daughter whom she still hadn't named in the hopes that Jack would return to rightfully decide along with her.

"Kate?" she found herself being called by a person she had formed an unexpected friendship with in the light of a tragedy they were both grieving widows of. Kate of course not legally but she knew that if Jack was still here then they would have probably made that step to officialise the hope and love she was still holding onto.

Her eyes briefly widened in fear upon the pink bundle currently in the blonde woman's arms, "I think she's hungry" she explained before ushering the baby's into Kate's frozen arms, but she quickly adjusted herself and strived to suffice her daughter's appetite.

"Thanks Claire."

"No worries." The blonde replied before attending to her three year old son Aaron who was still in the stage of asking where Daddy was and as much as it hurt her to lie, telling him the truth would only make matters worse, especially to a boy of his age.

Lucky for her the sudden ringing of the phone saved the day and she was more than quick to answer it.

"How is she?" he immediately asked, his voice etched with nothing but concern and worry when Claire failed to reply with assurance that Kate was.

"Alright I'm coming over."

"Marc....maybe it's best you don't." Claire admitted in a state of hesitance, knowing Kate was emotionally unstable as it stands and allowing Marc to blatantly pursue her would only complicate matters, especially if by some miracle Jack were to return.

Marc on the other hand couldn't help but go on the defence in the midst of his confusion.

"The last thing she needs right now is a fling Marc." Claire explained hating that she had to be this way, but somebody had to stop this before things got completely out of hand. There was a strong line between friendship and companionship.

"Excuse me." Marc exclaimed rather loudly clearly annoyed at what was being assumed here, but in the back of his mind he knew it was the truth. There wasn't a doubt in his mind to suggest that he saw Kate as his second chance at having the family he always wanted. However out of respect for Jack he strived to maintain a strict friendship but as time went on temptation seemed to get the better of him.

"What she needs right now is time to recover from all of what's happened and she can't do it with you breathing down her neck every waking minute of the day."

With that said she disconnected the line, hoping that Marc would get the message and respect it, if not for her then for Kate's sake.

After getting off the phone with him she went back into the living room to check on Kate and the baby, pleasantly surprised at what she saw.

A part of her was still afraid to look down at the bundle in her arms for the mere fact of all the memories that would undoubtedly surface, but the sudden whimpering forced her to throw all of that out the window. Her instincts immediately taking over from that point on, but Claire knew better being a Mother herself and she couldn't be more elated that the effort was finally being made for the first time in four months.

"Ssh it's okay sweetie." She cooed over the whimpering infant, then bringing her closer into the warmth of her body when her cries failed to seize.

"Shhhh ….." Kate lulled, lightly rocking her daughter and as a last resort she put her singing skills to the test.

_Here goes._

"Hush now baby don't say a word…..." She started out in a sing song whisper, looking down at the now less fussy baby in her arms and with that she continued. Oblivious to the world and a pair of tear filled eyes looking upon the scene of Mother and baby with both nostalgia and hope.

"Thank God." Was all Claire could whisper in light of the progression Kate was already making.

--------

(Meanwhile)

He was livid with anger and itching to do something in an effort to vent, and what annoyed him more was the fact that she was right.

Still it didn't give her the right to make accusations and make him out to be a threat, especially in light of what he had been doing unknownst to them for the past 4 months.

_Ring ring._

He was hesitant in answering at first for the mere fact that he would end up saying something he would later regret, but that all changed when he saw who was on the caller display.

"We found it." Was all the voice on the other end simply said and Marc's reaction was one of complete shock for the obvious reason.

Though the plan did initially burn a hole through his pocket, he felt that at the same time the extravagant expense was thoroughly worth acquiring the proof of his firm belief these past few months. The very proof he was just awarded with.

"He's alive. Jack's alive."

He still couldn't believe it, even if he may have been getting ahead of himself in assuming so at this stage, but at least there was a chance now.

"A chance to make things right again", yet he couldn't help but question, "for who exactly?"

* * *

"Wanna play a game?" Joanna suggested completely out of the blue and all Jack did was chuckle at her spontaneity, yet added no form of negation with the exception of stating to leave out the embarrassing ones when the specifics of the game were revealed.

"Awww, you worried I might find out some deep dark secret?" she teased, though secretly remained curious, especially if the words "Marriage" and "kids" were to be mentioned.

"What makes you think that?" Jack questioned and like a magnet her eyes then honed in on the tattoo on his left arm.

"I doubt that was just a spur of the moment thing." She stated, admittedly turned on by the feature though willing to control her hormones for the time being.

Jack on the other hand was at a loss for an explanation without giving away too much of the truth. Other than Kate, he had never talked to anyone else about the time he had gotten the tattoo mainly cause it was a dark phase and revisiting it would only bring back unwanted memories.

"Hey, you okay? If you don't….."

"No, it's okay and yes it was a spur of the moment thing." He assured her, opting to go along with her guess as well and thankfully she dropped any further discussion over it.

An uncomfortable silence soon followed but it was broken by Joanna slight nudging Jack to remind him that it was his turn to throw a question.

To Jack this was simply a way to kill time but to Joanna it was a lot more, and the reason was blatant when they came to the very last question.

"Have you ever been in love Jack?"

"I……."

"Jack!! We need your help!!" one of the survivors started shouting in a hurried manner and Jack was left with no choice but to excuse himself, leaving Joanna unanswered.

She was far from done though.

* * *

**So a lot happening ****in this chapter and I guarantee more twists to ensue……**

**Next chapter: Joanna continues to pursue Jack while Marc makes a decision concerning what he's found out. Will he tell Kate at the cost of his own feelings?**

**A****n abundance of reviews a day makes me go YAY, but it also shows me that you care. So please don't hesitate to push that button. I don't bite, but I'm subject able to change my mind however if you don't lol. **

**Plus each review brings us one step closer to finding out if Jack will ever be reunited with Kate and their daughter……..**


End file.
